When the Evil and the Devil fell in love
by Sammalkorva
Summary: What if there was some other reason for the Curse? Mirandy, Remma. There is Harry Potter background, but that's about it. Thanks to Ro for this wonderful cover! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.. here Is the dwp/OUaT crossover fic. Please let me know should I publish the whole fic.**

* * *

Storybrooke. That is an interesting name for a town. Andy thought. The town had just come to the earth from thin air. Emily had scheduled a meeting with the towns mayor and the woman really hadn't been happy to hear that the famous Miranda Priestly wanted a photo shoot in her town. Interesting truly. Every small town wouldn't even think about twice about having strangers like Miranda to their town to get a tourist rush after wards. Because it would mean money for the town. But it seems this mayor didn't. Why not? It wasn't like they were going to dig every secret known to man up.

Andy yet again was running errants for the fashion queen when her phone rang. Miranda, of course.

"Yes, Miranda." Answered.

"Andrea, you will company us to that small town where I want that photo shoot. Bring the scarf's to the office and get those photos form Valentino. That's all." The older woman hung up on her. It really wasn't anything new for Andy but really? Her going with them? It was unheard of to second assistant to go. She had just gotten the photos from Valentino when that call ended. So she was on time after all. She had her ability to read her boss so well that she always knew what she seemed to want. Stepping in side Starbucks she got Miranda's coffee and went back to Runway with a smile of thousands suns.

She might be just a second assistant but she had her own secrets form her past. She missed her sister so much, but time had dulled the pain in her aching heart. It still didn't mean that she didn't think of her time to time. Miranda could throw her anything and she wouldn't even flinch. Her dear mother had thought her to be cold hearted and how to block her emotions. Her boss wasn't nothing like her. Her boss was like a fluffy bunny compared to her mother. Well, she was happy now. Although she didn't have her sister with her for reasons she hadn't thought about for some time now she hoped she would be happy with her loved one. Sadness filled her heart and there was a flicker in her eyes of pain. If she had stayed there.. she felt the cold shiver go over her spine. She might be dead or be just like their mother. A heartless woman with a spiteful and vicious mind.

* * *

Miranda Priestly studied her young and beautiful second assistant. That sad look which she hid behind her happy smiling mask. Why are you sad, my Andrea? She asked in her silent mind. Miranda had been mooning over her second assistant for a while now, but never were brave enough to ask her out. After all, she was only her second assistant and she was working for her. It would be disaster if the younger woman would file a law suite of harassment. Irving would jump on it and fire her sorry ass if there were even a hint of it. Andrea layed her cup of coffee for her. How did she know she needed one? She hadn't asked one. It seemed Andrea had started to read her so well it really scared her. After all, she didn't know Andrea at all. The younger woman was quite a mystery. Not just for her but for all the people she had contact with. No-one really knew her. Not even Nigel who had turned her from ugly duck to swan.

It had been almost six months after Paris. Miranda had been so sure that the younger woman would leave her on the steps but when she felt the warm body behind her she knew that Andrea was for the keeps. After that she had kept the younger woman close to her and finally she had taken her everywhere. Now this Storybrooke town was something what seemed to drop in to this world from a thin air. What is this town? She kept asking from herself but anyways they had the perfect locations for the fall issue of Runway and she would take her Andrea there and she would ask her to be Miranda's. It was time for her to get the woman for herself. After all, she was going to give her resume of her life. Her divorce was final in few days and then she would get what she needed and oh, boy. Did she need Andrea. She only hoped Andrea would need her as much.

* * *

Regina Mills was angry. Pissed off, like never before. It had been 28 years and that god damn Swan had broken the curse! Now the whole town was exposured for the world and she couldn't protect them any longer from the outsiders. Everybody hated her, but she didn't care about that. She only cared about her son, who hated her. The only person she loved, hated her. It broke her blackened heart.

She had her magic back, but she would give it away if she only got her son love her again.

But now she had bigger problem! That magazine which she loved to read. IS GOING TO COME TO HER TOWN! It was disaster waiting to happen! How the hell is this town going to keep it's secrets?

She sat behind her desk fuming with fury when there was a knock on her door. The intruder didn't wait for her answer.

"Miss. Swan. I really don't have time for you."

"Too bad." The blond sat down. "We need to talk about this magazine."

Regina knew that Ms. Swan was right about on that. They had to talk about it and make some plans to secure their privacy. "Right now, Ms. Swan. I am too angry to talk about this."

"I really don't care how angry you are, madam mayor. You need to get you head out of your ass."

That did it. Regina blew up a vase on the coffee table. Emma didn't flinch. "Did it help?"

Regina took few breathers before she lay her eyes again for the blond. "Yes, although. I did like that vase." For a moment she let her hardened mask slip and show a real feeling and looked at the photo on her desk.

"How's Henry?"

"He is fine. Misses you though."

Regina raised her eye brow. "Okay, he does miss you although he doesn't admit it."

"Why would he miss the evil queen?" Regina took the photo in her hand and layed her finger on it.

"You're not that evil." Ms. Swan snorted.

"I could just kill you, Ms. Swan."

"No, you like me too much." Yet again the girl gave her a sheepish smile.

Ms. Swan was right. Regina liked her and lately she had disturbing dreams about the blond haired woman.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ms. Swan." She put back the photo and studied the woman in front of her. "If you hadn't come here and broken that curse. We would still be safe!"

"Madam mayor. You had no right to do this to these people. They are good people!"

I know. She wanted to say. "You might think so, but there was more greater tread at the time."

"What? What could have been more horrible than this?"

"Ms. Swan. I don't need to tell you anything." My mother. She wanted to say, but was she really ready to tell that. That her dear mother had planned to kill everyone with a curse to get her way. To be the queen which Regina didn't want to be. No, She really wasn't ready to tell this little detail to her town's sheriff.

"Regina, I need to know. Henry needs to know."

"Really? You are going to use our son as a lowly as this?" She had slipped. Our son. She only waited for the woman to react to that, but she didn't.

"He loves you, Regina." The blond told her. It was obvious for her that Emma had noticed her use of word our, but didn't call on it. Thank God for small favors.

"Can't he read it on his book?"

"You know as well as I. It only reveals the truth when it has been told out loud." Ms. Swan puffed air out of her lungs. She leaned on her hands to gather her thoughts.

"Ms. Swan. I think we do have more important things to talk about than this."

"So are you ready to talk about that magazine coming here?"

Regina nodded.

* * *

Emma Swan noticed Regina's mask slip and she felt an urge to hug the older woman but she wouldn't. It wouldn't be welcomed form her. Regina hated her and she should hate her too, but she couldn't. Even after Regina had tired to kill her, but instead. Almost killed their son. Emma knew there was allot behind those brown eyes hiding and if she had even part of Regina's life she might have done the same things as Regina.

Regina blamed herself allot of things and almost killing their son is something she can't forgive herself. Emma wouldn't.

"So, do you have a plan?" Emma asked. She tried to take a beak on the photo but it didn't show anything for her. Must be some kind of a spell. She thought.

"Well, Ms. Swan. For once. I don't." Regina leaned back on her chair.

"Well, I do." Emma leaned back too.

"Do tell." Oh, of course you do, Regina thought. You always do.

"Well, this town is called Storybrooke and we have all these figures from fairy tale books."

"That's the problem."

"What if.. we build up our town," Regina's eye brow lifted in the air again. "Okay, your town." Emma groaned. "What if we build up the town based on the characters? Tell a story that we really are normal people, but we do play our roles as these fairy tale characters because we fit to it?"

Regina took a moment to think about it. It sounded stupid at the same time as it sounded brilliant.

"Alright."

* * *

It was really good idea form the Sheriff. She had to give it to her.

"We have to update our website. After they get here, they are able to see it." Their website was seen only for them. For security reasons but it seems that their town had just bobbed up on the map and the satellite had given allot of photos of their town to the world. Really. This technology thing sucked, and badly. How the hell they were to hide this place form the world. She had to talk to Gold about this and make sure their future in here would stay hidden and safe. They really needed a good spell to hide them again. Now it was too late and that Runway magazine was on their way here. She wanted to blame that on Emma Swan, but she couldn't. This was her own fault and if she hadn't done this curse to these people they wouldn't be in this mess. If she hadn't done it.. they all would have been dead. In other words, she had saved the people, but her own hate and anger had made some evil choices on them. She had been full of hate and anger and she really wanted to feel something like victory for once. Her life had been mess at the time and for a long time after the curse. Then Henry had come to her life and she started to feel happiness. Still her heart had been filled with hate for some of the town's people and she couldn't let go of it. Then came Ms. Swan and broke the curse. Putting it mildly. She was pissed off, but some part of her heart. She had been relieved too. No more hiding the true life of theirs. Charming and Snow got each other. Belle and Gold were together. Well, the man had tried to kill her, but still. They were together. She had almost lost Ms. Swan and first she had thought about how great it was that she was gone with that bitch of her mother. Then she realized after few nights of sweaty dreams about Emma Swan that she indeed was in... urgh..in lo..she can't say it. She cared about Ms. Swan. Okay? Liked her, Okay? She hated that woman to make her feel like this! Like some teenage child.

* * *

The flight was short but it seemed to feel longer than it really was. Andy hated flying with these monsters. She would fly anything else like a master but she really hated these planes, because they were big and stuffed with people and they were noisy! Only thing what got her through of the flight was Miranda. The older woman was reading something, which Andy didn't see what it was. But she watched the older woman until the flight was about to end. She had a huge crush on her boss, but she kept it as a secret. Why? Well, she was only a lowly second assistant and far as she knew. Miranda wasn't gay. Married twice with a man and had twins with her first husband. Miranda never looked women like that and if she did. Why would she look at her at all? The older woman had told her she was smart, fat girl. Granted. She had lost weight to size four but it was like six in this industry. Which means, too fat.

And, it would really be hard to explain who she was, where had she come from and why was she carrying a wooden stick everywhere where she went. Now it was hidden on her right boot which she could reach if needed. When they got off the plane Andy breathed her lungs full of air. She wanted to lay on the ground and kiss that hard asphalt and thank every god in every realm, but she just closed her eyes for a second and quietly thanked those gods of hers. When she opened her eyes again she saw Miranda looking at her with curious eyes. When the older woman noticed her she averted her eyes and there was this faint blush on her cheeks. What was that about? Oh, well. They should be moving on and get to Storybrooke before it got dark.

* * *

So, Andrea didn't like to fly. She heard her mind tell her. Miranda had felt the whole flight those brown eyes on hers while she tried to read her book. It actually had been Stephen King's book. Her guilty little passion. She did love a good horror book once and a while and Mr. King was a genius in that part.

Miranda had felt so exposed for those hungry eyes that she almost went crazy. They had been relentless and didn't let her make a move with them noticing. She had never felt so wanted by anyone and that woman. So obviously wanted her. It made her flush with a blush and she felt her heart flutter with something more stronger than she had felt before. When Andrea slide next to her in their car she wanted to take her hand in hers and kiss it softly. But then came Emily and shooed Andrea away so she could sit next to Miranda. Because, after all. Emily was the first assistant. Because, Andrea hadn't wanted to take that job for herself. The girl had the nerve when she had told Miranda she wouldn't take Emily's place but she would gladly stay as a second assistant. Miranda had made her sweat for a while before she had only nodded and let the girl go. There hadn't been any other choice than just agree. She didn't want her to leave, because her feelings for the younger woman had grown too deep for her to let her go. She could say she had fallen in love with Andrea. Miranda hoped those eyes had been looking at her for the same reasons she had been looking at Andrea in secret. That Andrea would possibly love her.

* * *

Andy leaned on the car's window and she had closed her eyes. She was tired and she really didn't care about what Miranda was telling Emily to do, because it wasn't her job right now. Suddenly she felt energy and something else sift inside her. She gasped. It felt so familiar. It felt like enchanted forest. Could it..could it really be? It was powerful, it felt like... oh. The familiar spike went through her again and her body started to feel warm and cold at the same time.

"What a bloody hell, Andy?" Emily whined next her.

"Not..nothing." Andy lay back to the seat and closed her eyes. She needed to feel the coolness of her window on her forehead. She could feel her cheeks were red and she needed to moisture her lips. Little she knew that Miranda was studying her with her own faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Regina had started to hate this idea of..of a fairy tale town. It really looked stupid! Billboards of who was whom in this town. The inn looked good though. It seemed to keep history of the town and there were some stories how it came to be what it looked like now. Kudos to Granny, she thought. Or maybe she should give them to Red. After all, she was only one who knew something about fashion after her. She was driving back to her empty mansion when there was five cars and two vans passing her when she felt it. She felt something different, something familiar and something she had missed all these years. It was over as soon as the third car had passed her and she had to shake her head to get her peering again. It couldn't be. Her heart filled with sadness she drow to her drive way and got out of her car. Rea, I miss you. She felt her eyes misting with all the sadness she felt for her loss of her sister. "Rea, I am so sorry." she breathed.

Little did our Regina know that there was a woman, a certain blonde woman looking at her behind the tree. Who the fuck is Rea? For some reason, Emma Swan felt jealousy grow inside her heart. She pushed it away quickly, because she knew that under that cold hearted bitch is a loving woman who loved their son and Emma would do everything to get them back together. If Rea was someone Regina loved she hoped the woman would find her. Well, it must be her? Right? And she would be happy for them.

Really.

* * *

FAIRY tale town? Really? Miranda thought when they arrived to the inn. She had bad ideas but this, this really was a bad idea! Life wasn't fairytale! How could this town's mayor let this happen? The old lady and her granddaughter took them to their room and told them not to go out after midnight. It was full moon after all. With a wink and wish for the good night that little minks called Red left them to their own. Who would ever give her that sort of name? Miranda thought before she lay down to her bed. Surprised how soft it was and how nice it felt. Soon she had drifted to deep sleep.

* * *

Andy lay on her bed. It was comfy and it seemed to melt under her back to caress all off her curves. She would really like this bed at home. She thought. Would they notice if she stole it? She still felt the familiar energy around her when she had been a child. It lulled her to sleep with a smile knowing she would meet her sister in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hectic morning on setting up the photo shoot and those endless coffee runs had to be done for the fashion queen. Andy really felt her legs yell at her when she did the tenth run of the day. Luckily she had magic to keep Miranda's coffee hot because the run was quite along.

"This is the tenth time you get coffee. Are you some kind of a errant girl?" The old lady asked her.

"Yeah, Miranda's second assistant who does every run every where when needed." She gave the lady her sweet smile.

"Sweet like you shouldn't be working for her." The older woman was called Granny.

"Thank you, Granny. But I wouldn't have it any other way." She was about to leave when she almost bumped in to this blonde woman. "Oh, sorry."

"No need. My fault." The blonde smiled at her and took few of the cups to her hand.

"I'm Andy." She introduced herself.

"Emma."

"Well, Emma. Have you lived here your whole life?"

"No, moved in a year ago."

"Were you pulled by the fairy tales?" Andy smiled to the woman.

"Something like that."

"You know, you aren't telling me everything. Like nothing," Andy laughed. She had felt that the other woman was magical too, but different. These stories which she had read before she had fallen asleep on her bed was so familiar to her and she couldn't help than just feel the pull in her heart. She knew these people, somehow.

"Really?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah, really." They walked slowly to the location which Miranda absolutely wanted to use today. "So, what is your role in here?"

"Ah, my role. Well, I am the White Knight."

"Really?" Andy's eyes got large. "So you are the sheriff then."

"Yep, that would be me."

When they arrived to their destination there was a argument going on.

"If you really think you can just waltz in here and take orders to your own hand you are badly mistaking on that part! I am the mayor of this town and I am the one who says what you can do and can't do! You will not move those headstones an inch! Do you hear me?" In front of them Andy could see a brown haired woman talking angrily to Miranda. Miranda's eyes were full of venom and she was about to give her own mind. Andy knew that brunettes voice, she had heard it so many times.

"Andrea! There you are!" Miranda said. "You need to explane to this ignorant little woman.." The brunette turned around. It was like the time had stopped for them.

"Lady, you listen to me!" Emma had started to fend their mayor. Andy dropped the coffees and whispered. "Gia.."

"Rea.."

There wasn't even a wind to blow. The whole set stood still and watched them. Mayor walked to Andy and touched her face. "Darling, is it really you?"

"Oh, Gia! I missed you so much!" Andy hugged the other woman. She had found her sister. They had found each other again and she cried. They both did. The whole set had frozen when they broke apart and they left the scene with out a second glance.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"I would really like to know that myself," the white haired woman looked at her head to toe. "Sheriff."

"Look, lady. I don't know who you are, but you really don't have any reason's to talk to our mayor like that. Things here are the way they are and that's it. You will not move a thing here or I will haul your ass to jail."

Miranda had to smirk. This blonde had spunk, she had to give that to her. "Very well, sheriff." Miranda was about to turn around. "Oh, sheriff. Where's my coffee?"

"Listen," Emma finally turned to look at the older woman and those blue eyes cut her temper in half. "Here." She gave the woman a cup.

"That's all." The woman sipped her coffee which was still hot after all this waiting. Andrea knew how to keep her coffee hot. How did she do that?

* * *

Miranda had her heart in her stomach. Andrea had left with the Mayor hadn't returned to her all day. She had called her but it went to a voicemail. "Emily, get Andrea here." But the red head didn't find her any better than she did. "Well, get the sheriff!" Miranda snapped. Fifteen minutes later the Sheriff came to see the fashion queen.

"You rang?"

"I need you to find my second assistant."

"Yeah, is it my fault that you can't keep track on your people?"

"You are the law enforcement here! Do you job."

"Well, she has to be missing over 24 hours before I can start looking for her." The sheriff set her hands on her hips.

"I don't care. I need her here to do her job and your dear Mayor kidnapped her from me. Go get her!" Miranda was getting frustrated at the woman.

"Well, my dear mayor can pretty much do what she likes around here and I didn't see her kidnapping Andy. She went willingly."

"I don't care, I need her." Miranda stood up and there was this familiar fire in her eyes which Emma had seen so many times. She smirked. "You need her?" She whispered when she noticed the older woman was face to face with her. The older woman's mask fell for a second with a surprised look. Everybody around them were doing their jobs but every one of them were listening. Miranda knew this about her employees. They were the worst gossipers in this world. "Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee." The sheriff told her and she noticed she was lead to the diner. She heard Nigel tell the others to keep working. Thank God someone was there to keep things going while she would be having a chat with the sheriff.

* * *

"This is your home?" Andy asked her sister.

"Yes, it is."

"Wow." Andy sat down on the white sofa.

"Want some apple cider?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Gia left her for a second and that time Andy noticed some photos on the counter. She took a photo in her hands. It was a smiling boy with her sister.

"That's my son." Gia said with a smile and offered her glass.

"You have son, wow! With Daniel?" She saw her sisters eyes darken. "Or not." She sipped her cider. "This is good!" They both sat down again. "So, tell me what happened after I...transported here?"

"I.. I can't.." Gia felt her words fell too short.

"I'll start?" Gia looked relieved.

"Okay, I ended up in London and I was put to foster family for a while. They really weren't nice but then I was offered to study in a magical school." This got a strange look from her sister. "Yeah, you thought here wasn't any magic?"

"Yes, I can't feel it."

"You do, it's just different here. When you are in chanted forest. You can feel, taste and touch it. It's all around there but here. The magic is inside you. Our blood is magic and our heart is our strength." Rea smiled to her wondering sister. "Didn't you feel that soft tingle in your heart when you got here?"

"No, well yes, but I only thought it was something else. Like feeling of victory? I don't know."

"Okay, well, I studied. Graduated and went to be Aurory, it's like a hunter of evil magic users." Her sister tensed. Like..like me? Rea thought.

"Then I left to New York and went study there. First law but oh god! It was boring! So I changed my major to journalism and that is how I ended up working for Runway." For Miranda. She added in her mind with a smile.

"Rea, I.. I don't know where to start." Gia took her sisters hands in hers.

"Okay, when you opened the portal and we did agree on going together. Obviously you stayed behind. Start there."

"Did you blame me?" Gia asked carefully.

"I did for a while but then I forgave you and I really didn't know what had happened."

Gia took a moment to think how to start: "I was coming after you, but mother came and hauled me back and locked me up until the king came to see you. She told him that I was the one who saved his child and after that the hell broke free." She felt her eyes misting. "She killed Daniel, Rea. She ripped his heart out and crushed it!" She sobbed on her sister's shoulder. "Only because that Snow Fucking White couldn't keep her mouth shut!"

"Oh, I am so sorry Gia! I'm so sorry!" Rea took Gia in her arms and cried with her. She had liked Daniel. Sweet and tender man which her sister needed.

"Then, I started to study magic and Rea, I came to be very very very evil person, but Snow gave me the name. Evil Queen and she was right on that and still is.. I can give you Henry's book. It will tell you everything what you need to know and make your judgment paste on it. It is all true. Those fairy tales in this world. Is really true. Well, mostly. Some minor details are different."

"Gia, I wont judge you. Mom is evil bitch with crazy mind. She drow you to be the evil queen, but to me you will always be my sister." Gia cried her heart out on Rea's shirt. They both did.

"I should have stayed." They had talked hours of their lifes. Rea understood that her sister had no choice on this curse and partly she was happy that her sister had done it, because without it. She might have never found her sister again.

"Rea, I am just so happy to see you again." Gia hugged her again. "I will not let you go again! Never ever again!"

"Me either." Andy gave her sister a sweet smile.

They both went to the kitchen and started to make dinner for them when Regina's phone rang.

"Ms. Swan. What can I do for you?" She smiled. "Yes, she is here.. Oh does she. Well, you can tell that devil's shit that she is needed here...I don't care how you tell her just tell her what ever you need to tell her. Goodbye, Ms. Swan."

"So, Ms. Swan?" Rea asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"You like her." It wasn't a question.

"No, I don't."

"Oh, you so do like her!" Rea laughed out loud.

"No I don't! What makes you think I do?" Gia felt her cheeks flushing.

"You treat her like you did treat Daniel and you you are so blushing!" Rea squealed when she was hit by a water bomb which her sister had magicked. "Oh, I am so going to get you for that!" Rea said and made her own bombs.

When they were drying off of their wet clothes Rea remembered Gia's phone call.

"So, what did Ms. Swan wanted?"

"Oh, That boss of yours needed you." Rea went white.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot that I am here on work! She is soooo going to kill me!"'

"Don't tell me you are scared of that old bat?" Gia laughed.

"Don't call her that!" Gia's little sister was getting angry.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my, god! You have hots for her!" Gia laughed at her sister, but when her sister fell on her chair with sorrow in her eyes she stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Rea breathed. "I do like her. Allot."

"Then why haven't you done something about it?"

"Hello, dear sister of mine! She's not gay, she has children and yeah, married twice! Not to mention, I am just her second assistant. The fat smart girl." Rea had tears forming in her eyes.

"You're not fat."

"Oh, I am. She told me so and Runway standards. I am. Four is six and Nigel keeps calling me that. Six. 'Six, get me that, six, go do that'. Six, Six, Six." Gia took her sister in her arms and hugged her.

"She could love you, you know. You are a witch after all."

"Gia, I am. But if I would make her drink some potion. It wouldn't be real and I desperately want it to be real." Gia whipped her sister's tears away. "I want her to love me for me. Blaine old me."

"I understand love. I do." Gia kissed Rea's forehead. "Anyways. It's almost midnight and I wont let you get to the inn by yourself so you are staying here."

Rea nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Andy knew she could just poof herself back to the inn, but she really wasn't ready to leave Gia. Not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you need your second assistant?" Emma asked from the fashion queen.

"I need her to do her job!"

"Maybe more?" Emma smirked.

"No, absolutely no." The older woman's eyes were filled with poison.

"Liar," Emma sipped her coffee. "You see, my super power is to know when people lie and you lady, are lying."

"And what if I am? I need her here to do her job! But your..cunt of a Mayor stole her from me!" Miranda studied the younger woman with interest.

"Hey, you don't have right to call her that!" It was too late for Emma to cover her reaction.

"Sore spot, Sheriff?" Miranda smirked. "It seems we both have something to hide."

The diner was empty for their luck. The photo shoot was still on and most of the town's people were there to stare. Including Red, whom would have flipped on the news. Granny was there leaning on the counter and Emma knew she had heard every word they had talked. Goddamn super hearing. Emma thought, but when Granny looked at her. The older woman smiled at her. Made a motion she was going to keep it to herself.

"Okay, I like the Mayor." She hissed.

"You like or like like her?"

"Like you like your Andy!" Emma gave Miranda a sharp look.

"So, we both have established that we like our ladies whom seems to like each other." Miranda sipped her coffee. "What are we going to do about that?"

"You know. I have heard Regina say Rea before, that she was sorry about something. It wasn't meant for me to hear but I did hear it."

"Eavesdropping, really Sheriff?" Miranda raised her eyebrow.

"I was going to go and see her and talk about Henry. Our son."

"You two have a son together?" Miranda was surprised.

"It's a long story." Seeing Miranda's questioning look. "Okay, long story short. I got pregnant and had a boy. At the time I was in jail and I had to give him up for adoption. Regina was the one who adopted him and ten years later the boy looked me up and came to see me in Boston. So I took him home and stayed here ever since."

"Oh my. This is more interesting than any soap opera."

"Don't tell me you watch them?" Emma smirked.

"No, I don't. My life is more interesting than those boring series." Miranda laughed.

"I bet." They enjoyed the quiet harmony together. "So, how do they know each other?"

"They must have met somewhere."

That could just be true but No-one could leave Storybrooke. Not even the Evil Queen.

"Yeah, it could be."

"But?"

"Regina has never left this town." Emma studied her nails.

"Really? Hard to believe."

"Just believe me. We would know."

"Is she really that bad to earn the name of a Evil Queen?" Miranda studied Emma with interest. The girl took a moment to think.

"Yeah, she has been. Now, she is trying to be good person for her son. She loves him to no end and I do know she would do anything to get him trust her again."

"What has she done?"

"Well, that I can't tell you." Emma huffed air out of her lungs.

"Town's secret?"

"You have no idea..." Emma smirked at her.

"Well, if I am not going to get my Andrea back. You need to take her place then."

"Look, lady. I am not an assistant and you wont be looking at my behind all day long!"

"Oh, dear. Don't worry about your behind. Not my taste Anyways. If you wont get my assistant here then you may as well do her job then!"

"I am the Sheriff of this town..."

"Who has nothing else to do than take an old lady for a coffee and talk to her about love interests." Miranda got up form the booth.

"I'll call Regina."

"You do that." Before Miranda opened the door. "That's all." she said and left the diner.

About ten minutes later Miranda noticed Emma standing next to her.

"So, I am not going to get my Andrea back?"

"Nope."

"What did she say?"

"Do you want to hear the accurate words she used?" Emma asked for not knowing of the rule never ask anything from Miranda.

"Pleasure me."

"She told me to tell to you, the devil's shit that Andy is needed there." Emma tried to hide her smile but couldn't and they both had the pleasure to laugh out loud like there was no tomorrow. Miranda's laughter had halted the whole set and every model and photographer had stopped on their tracks. Not wanting to get in trouble. They all felt like shitting themselves...and might as say..some did.

The light of the day had gone so they were backing things off for the day and heading back to the Inn. Miranda had tried yet again call her assistant, but yet again it went to voicemail. She was worried about her. That's a lie. She was worried about herself. What if this mayor would take her Andrea away from her and she would have to let the girl go. It hurt her. Allot.

She knocked on Andrea's door but there was no answer so she had the woman called Granny open the door for her. It seemed that Andrea hadn't been there the whole day. She hadn't taken any personal hygiene things with her. So she must come back here at some point. Miranda sat on the bed and waited. Waited some more and finally she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rea woke up early like always. Her inner clock was set to do so. Gia was still sleeping next to her when she got up to take a shower. When she got out of the bathroom her sister was getting some clothes out of her closet.

"Here. I think these would look good on you." Her sister smirked.

"Thanks, sis."She took the lingerie in her hand. "The bathroom is all yours."

"Thank you, Rea."

Rea went to make some coffee and used her wand to do so. She also made break fast for them with a flicker of her wand. When Gia got there she was surprised.

"You really use magic like this?"

"Yeah, it makes my mornings different and allot easier when I don't have to hide it form anyone." She smiled.

"You mean Nate?"

"Yeah, I really couldn't tell him. I just..well."

"You didn't trust him." Gia sat next to her and took her cup of coffee. "Anyways.. I might have ripped his heart out and fed it to him."

"Gia!"

"Sorry, It's the evil in me." Gia smiled.

"Anyways... thanks." Rea squeezed her sister's hand. She loved Gia no matter what.

"By the way. How is it that you look so young, but I know for sure that you are 51?"

"That is something I love about magic! We do age differently... allot and I do mean ALOT slower!" Rea giggled.

"Oh, I need to learn how!"

"In time.. I will teach you." Rea got up and kissed her cheek. "Now, I need to get going." She took her wand and hid it in her strap on her leg.

"You are going to walk?"

"No silly! I am going to apparate myself." She closed her eyes and like poof she was gone.

Andy arrived to her room and was surprised to see Miranda there. Sleeping on her bed. She looked so peaceful and oh, so beautiful. She must be pissed off at her to be there. Andy couldn't make herself wake the beauty so she covered the small fragile body with a blanket. She wanted to stay and just look at the woman but she was too scared to find out what would come out form that sweet but poisonous mouth of her boss' so she left the room to get her second cup of coffee for the day.

Why had Miranda been in her room? She was thinking when she ran into the Sheriff.

"Hey Emma!" She said.

"Well, hello to you too! You know you left me in shitty position!" Emma was pissed at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I..I.." Andy really didn't know what to say.

"Sheriff! Leave her alone!" The voice of a mayors boomed in the diner. Regina stood next her. "Hello, dear."

"Hello, Gia." Andy smiled at her sister.

"You have no right to harass her Sheriff. She hasn't done anything to you."

"Oh no? Really. She left me stuck with her boss!" Emma was flushed red with anger.

"You could have left." The mayor was about to leave when she remembered: "and remember. Six clock tonight. Do not be late." She pulled Andy out of the diner.

"Thanks, Gia."

"No problem, dear. You know I will always have your back. Just let me know if Ms. Swan gives you more trouble."

"Gia, you like her..like, like like her." Andy winked at her sister.

"Really, let it go. Please."

"Okay. I will." They walked for a while to get to the next set. "So what happens at six?"

"Well, Ms. Swan will bring Henry to have dinner with me." Regina stopped walking. "Would you.. I mean..would you like to join us? I would really like you to meet him?"

"Yeah, I would love to. Well, if I get away from Miranda. You know.. she was sleeping in my room when I arrived there."

"She was?" Regina looked surprised.

"Yeah, she must really be after my blood."

"Or she likes you." Her sister winked at her like a goofy schoolgirl. Andy slapped her sister.

"Oh, stop it! She does not!"

When the two sisters were bickering with each other they didn't notice two other women looking at them.

* * *

"Do they really need to touch each other like that?" Emma asked.

"No, do they really have to smile like that to each other?" Miranda asked.

"No, do they really have to walk so close to each other?" Emma asked.

"No," Miranda glanced at the blonde. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." Emma glanced at white haired woman.

"We need to do something."

"I know. If this keeps going on. We both lose."

"That we will and I really don't take losing easily. More to say. I never lose." Miranda stated.

"You need to keep Andy away from Regina."

"I will. What will you do to keep Regina away from Andrea?"

"I figure something out." Emma sipped from her take-away cup and left her partner in crime.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda made Andrea run ragged all day long until she saw the girl yawning. She felt her lips curl in a smug smile. Good, the girl would stay in her own room tonight. But then Andrea's phone beeped telling her there was a message. That smile! Oh, that smile. Miranda would give anything to have that smile directed at her. But it wasn't. It was for the person who had send that message to her Andrea and it angered her to no end!

"Andrea! Do I pay you to smirk at your phone! Get to work!" She lashed out with that deadly low voice which got Andrea moving again, but that smile didn't fade. Miranda felt herself losing and it really angered her. She had to do something about this! She couldn't lose Andrea. Not to that..that cunt! It was almost six pm. When she heard a phone call.

"Sorry Gia, I can't get away...yeah, I know.. I wanted to meet him too.. I'll talk to you later...hmm..Love you too." That just did it. Miranda was jealous and she was furious.. at herself. She stood up and grasped Andrea's hand and they both walked..well Andrea seemed to run to the Inn. They didn't stop until they were at Miranda's room. She let go of Andrea's hand and started to space back and forth fuming with fury. Andrea just stood there quietly, too afraid to say anything.

"How, How on earth could you love that..that...idiotic woman!" She faced the younger woman.

* * *

Andy gulped.

"Easily."

"What?" Miranda slapped at her. The sting hit her hard and she felt tears in her eyes. Why did she hit her? What had she done wrong to earn this? "I'm sorry about yesterday! I didn't mean to get so.."

"You are sorry? You are sorry! Really Andrea! While you were fucking that cunt we were working. Doing your job!"

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry! I didn't have sex with her!" She felt another slap on her face and she could taste iron in her mouth.

"Then what else could you have possibly be doing with that cunt? What on earth you two would have be doing?"

"We talked. We talked all day and most of the night. Okay! We talked!" Andy got up form her knees. Getting angry herself.

"Of what?"

"About everything!"

"Who is that cunt of yours?"

"Miranda, shut up! You don't get to call her that! You don't get to talk about her like that! You will never talk shit about my sister again! Yes, Miranda! She is my sister AND I do love her more than anything in this world! So shut the fuck up!" Andy saw Miranda's shocked face but she was too furious with the older woman. "You can beat me or even kill me, but I really don't give a shit anymore! I finally found my sister over 37 years and I am holding to her until the day I die!" Suddenly the older woman spinned her around and she felt those soft lips on hers. First she was too stunned to do anything but when she realized that Miranda was kissing her she spurred to action. Andy answered to the kiss with all of her passion.

* * *

Miranda couldn't believe her ears. A sister? Oh, how has she been so stupid. She had to shut Andrea up so she kissed those perfect lips of her Andrea's. She could taste the iron in those soft lips but she didn't care. First she had been too worried when she noticed that the woman didn't answer her kiss but when she did. It was like a magic. The taste of iron disappeared and she let go of her own passion. When the kiss ended only because they needed to breath.

"I am sorry, Andrea. I was so angry at myself and I couldn't handle of losing you."

"I know." Andrea kissed her gently. "I have been waiting for this to happen for so long."

* * *

Regina had been disappointed to hear that Rea couldn't join them for dinner, but she was more surprised to see Emma behind her door with Henry who looked like he really didn't want to be there.

"Well, go on kid." Emma urged the child.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Henry." Regina felt sad when her son couldn't even look at her. "Please, come in."

"Mind if I join you too?" Emma asked.

"That would be fine. Rea just called she couldn't join us." Emma could see the sadness on Regina's face. Henry had split to his own room to get some of his things to take over Emma's.

"Are you sure it's a such a good thing for him right now? To get to know some new...person?" Emma sat down on the couch.

"She's one of us."

"Well, I figured that out all by myself." Emma felt jealous which didn't go without notice on Regina. Hmm, interesting.

"Ms. Swan. I love her and I want our son to get to know her." She didn't lie. She loved her sister and she wanted Henry to get to know his aunt.

"You love her? Holy shit, Regina! I think this is happening away too fast! Even I don't know anything about her." It was interesting to see how Emma struggled with her feelings.

"I know her. Very well, too." Regina smirked when she saw Emma Squirming in her seat. "Dinner will be ready in a minute." She left the blonde siting on her white sofa. She couldn't help herself than laugh. This was too juicy to pass. She started to hum while she was setting up the table and making some finishing touches on their dinner.

The dinner was quiet. Henry kept pushing his food around on his plate, but Emma ate with an good appetite. Regina couldn't help than glance at Henry time to time getting more and more worried about her son. She knew she had lost his trust and she knew she had to show the boy she loved him with all of her heart.

"Henry, is something wrong with your food?"

"No, Regina." It hurt her when he called her by her name.

"What is then?"

The boy thought things for a while. "Who's Andy?" He asked.

How had he known about her? "Some one I love very much and I would like you to get to know her."

"What? So you could show that you can love? That you care? You paid for her to be here, didn't you, Regina? Only you would stood so low to to do something like that. I can't believe you would let some stranger get in here and let her spent the night with you to just prove a point that someone might care." Henry was about to storm out.

Regina felt her tears flow freely on her face. "She is your aunt." She said standing up and left the dinner table without another word to her guests.

Her son had broken her heart.

Regina had no idea how long she had been in her bedroom, but she had heard the front door open and close. She really didn't want to get up and go back to downstairs. She knew her heart couldn't take more pain so she just stayed in her bed and cried.

There was a soft knock on her door but she didn't answer who ever it was. She didn't care. She saw the blonde step inside her bedroom with sad eyes.

"Regina, I'm..I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I deserved it." Regina sat up an leaned on her bed post. She whipped her eyes and blew her nose.

"No, no you didn't." Emma sat on the edge of her bed. "I should have intervened."

"It's alright. He needed to get that out of his chest."

"Yeah, but not like this." Emma took a hold on her hand.

"Where is he?"

"I called Snow to get him."

"Is it bad of me if I..I don't want to talk to him right now?" Regina fought against her sobs.

* * *

"No, it's not bad of you." It broke the last barrier of Regina's wall and she started to cry. Emma pulled her in her arms and consoled the crying woman. Henry had really been over the line tonight. She had tried to talk to him, but he hadn't listened a word. Blaming Regina all over again about things which had happened. Why hadn't she told about her sister and that sort of things. Emma had no other choice than just call her mother to get the boy home. The kid had demanded her to go with them but Emma had stopped the kid form yelling.

"Kid, you listen to me and you listen to me good. I am not going to come with you. You are on your own tonight so you can think what the hell you just did! I am staying here and make sure YOUR MOM is alright! You had no right to do that to her! She is your mother and she loves you with all of her heart. You may not see that she has one, but do you think she would want to see you if she didn't and do you really think you could be able to hurt her like you just did, if she didn't love you? Think about what you did tonight! Some times kid, you can be such a brat!" She had walked inside and closed the door. Snow had tired to intervene but soon realized that there was allot more bigger things going on than she knew.

When Regina had her tears in control and she was time to time sobbing Emma found her back bone.

"You know, I was jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of her. I thought she was.."

"You thought she was my lover."

"Yeah.." Emma hugged the older woman closer. "Maybe that is why I let the kid rant on and on."

"I knew you were jealous." Regina pulled away form her. "I knew and I liked it."

"You liked it when I was jealous of you?"

"Yes, because it meant you cared about me." Regina gave her careful smile.

"I have cared about you for a while now."

"I have too." Regina confessed.

"You have?"

"Mhmm. I have."

"Is it wrong if I kissed you right now?" Emma felt her lips curl up in a smile.

"I thought you never do it." Regina giggled and pulled Emma deeper in to her arms and let the blonde kiss her.

* * *

Miranda's dream felt so real. There were soft hands and soft lips roaming on her body. Oh, she moaned in her dream. She knew it was her Andrea kissing her like that. She had been dreaming of it for so long. But this felt different. More real. Those soft lips found her taunted nipples. Oh, it felt amazing. Andrea, she moaned. "Yes, Miranda. I am really here."

Miranda woke up fully on her dream and she really had hard time to process what she was seeing or feeling. It really was Andrea kissing her chest. "Oh, Andrea. Don't you dare to stop."

"I wouldn't dream of it." The younger woman continued her assault on her breasts. Licking and sucking on her hardened nipples. Those wicked hands were touching her just the right way. Miranda spread her legs to let Andrea between them. Her skirt had ridden up on her hips and when she felt Andrea's hot but clothed body against hers she gave a loud groan. "I need you." Miranda breathed and started to grind her hips against Andrea's stomach. Her wet core hit just the right way and that talented mouth was driving her closer to her orgasm. It really was embarrassingly short time when her body betrayed her with a mind blowing orgasm. She moaned loudly and held the younger woman against her shaking body. "Oh, Andrea!"

* * *

Andy couldn't believe when Miranda had cum just like that. It was amazing to see it and she would never get tired of it. She kissed her way up to meet Miranda lips with all the softness she knew but it was answered with hunger. Miranda started to undress her, but sadly she had to stop the older woman. "Hon, we don't have time for that." She said between the heated kisses. It was the truth. In an hour they should be at the new location for the photo shoot, but it didn't stop Miranda on her task. She ripped off Andy's shirt and the buttons were flying through the room. "Oh, they don't need us."

Those hot hands touched her heated skin leaving behind goose bumps. Andy couldn't help than moan. "But Emily will be here in any second. Looking for you if you would need help with my body." That made Miranda stop with a question in her face. "We did leave quite fast last night." Andy told her. Those hands held still on her naked back. She could see how those wheels turned on behind those blue eyes.

"Oh, god." Miranda moaned. "I hit you."

"You did." Andy's voice was tender.

"I..I am so sorry, darling." Those blue eyes were misting.

"Don't be. Don't. We wouldn't be here now like this." She kissed her lover gently. It did surprise her to hear that the woman was thinking about that while the whole team was probably behind her door thinking why was she still there and not there ordering them around.

"Now, let's get up and get ready for the day." Andy kissed those soft lips once more before she pulled herself off of the woman. She helped Miranda up and was about to leave when the older woman gripped her hand and pulled her back. "I will have my turn." She felt those lips on hers. With a smile she took her coat and buttoned it up to hide her torn shirt.

"Hon, I count on it." With a smirk she left the room to go to hers.

They really hadn't talked about anything last night. They had just layed there on Miranda's bed and kissing and softly caressing each other until Miranda had fallen asleep. Andy had fallen soon after that. When she had woken up she couldn't help herself than touch and soon it had come to kisses. Miranda had been like a drug to her and she couldn't stop until Miranda had cum.

It still amazed her.

When she took of her sisters clothes she noticed her wand was gone. Oh, my god! It still must be in Miranda's room! She looked over the clothes but couldn't find it anywhere. If Miranda found it.. she had allot explaining to do! She took her phone and called her sister. Four rings later it was answered.

"Good morning, Rea." Gia's voice was hoarse.

"Sorry to wake you, but I'm panicking."

"About what?" She heard something moving.

"I lost my wand. Please, tell me it's there."

"Sorry, love. Haven't seen it." Andy could hear another voice asking who is it.

"Is that Emma Swan I heard?" Andy had to ask with a smirk.

"Yes, she is."

"Yey!" Her room's door opened. "Andrea,"

"Oh, is that Miranda Priestly I heard?" Her sister was teasing.

"Yeah, it is." Andy's eyes fell on the object on Miranda's hand. Horror filled her mind. "Sis, gotta go." She didn't stay to wait what her sister was going to answer. She had hanged up on her. She was still sitting on her bed when Miranda offered her wand back.

"Mind telling me what is it?"

Andy took her time to set it on her leg strap. "Lucky charm?" She offered, but the older woman didn't believe her and raised her right eye brow.

"It's a long story. Can we talk about this later today?" She begged. Giving her best begging face which Miranda couldn't resist.

"Alright. Tonight." Miranda started to leave. "Andrea, what ever it is. Just, don't lie to me about it."

The door closed behind Miranda and she was left with her worried thoughts. She needed her sisters help with this, but first she had a job to do. She would call her sister on her lunch break.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Mrs. High and mighty finally cracked and got the girl?" Emma asked behind her.

"It seems so. Wait, you knew?" Regina turned to face Emma. They had been spooning all night and Emma had consoled her until they had both fell asleep. She felt safe in the Sheriff's arms.

"Yeah, and she knew about you." Emma's cheeks went little pink.

"You two were jealous of both of us while we were mooning all over you two?" Regina giggled.

"That's about it." Emma kissed her neck earning a long moan from her. "So, what did that sister of yours wanted?" Emma was still kissing her neck.

"Her wand is missing." Regina's voice cracked. Those lips were driving her crazy.

"Her what?" Emma stopped suddenly.

"I'll tell you later." She pulled the blonde back to her neck doing it's sweet assault on it. Emma slipped herself between Regina's legs which she opened wide for the Sheriff. "Oh, you feel so good." Emma moaned. "But too much clothes." Regina flipped her wrist and they both were naked. They both groaned when their skins met each others. Emma continued her heated kisses on her body making her moaning Emma's name. "I love it when you say my name." That hand found it's way between her legs. "Oh, you are so ready for me." Regina's stomach quivered.

"Oh, yes. Only for you." She answered. The blonde kissed her tenderly when her fingers first touch on her wet cunt came and she couldn't help than moan her want. Those fingers teased her clit for a while but then two of them found her hot core. They filled her well. "Oh, you are so tight." Emma moaned when her inner walls squeezed those fingers tightly inside her. Sucking them deeper. "Oh, please. I need... I need.." Regina let her own hand wonder between Emma's legs finding also wet cunt. "Oh." She moaned. She had to fill her lover with her fingers. "Together." Her voice was filled with passion.

"Oh, yes. Together." Emma moaned on top of her. They both started to grind their hips in frenzy. It really didn't take for long for them to moan their release to Regina's bedroom. Emma collapsed on her breathing hard. "Do..do we have to go to work today?" Emma asked still breathing hard.

"Why? Do you have better things in mind?" Regina kissed her lovers neck.

"Oh, yes. I do." Emma's hand yet again started to map her sweaty body.

It felt like hours of lovemaking with her new lover when her phone yet again rang. Seeing her sister was calling her again.

"Well, hello dear." She chirped. "You know it's rude to hang up on people."

"I know, I'm sorry." Rea groaned. "I need your help though."

"What can I do for you?"

"I found my wand. Well, actually it was found."

"Who found it?" Regina felt soft lips on her hip. Emma was teasing her and she couldn't help than giggle.

"Oh, my God! What have you been doing all day long?" Her sister squealed.

"Nothing what you haven't done, dear." She smiled when Emma licked her inner thigh. "So, who found it?"

"Miranda." She felt Rea's panic. "You know sis, I am so jealous of you right now."

"Why's that?"

"You are having fun while I get to sit her and watch her and think that I may never have what you are having." Rea groaned again.

"Then why don't you wipe her memory of it?" Emma had frozen on those words and studied Regina carefully.

"You know why."

"Yes, you want her to like you who you are. So for what do you need me for?" She stroked Emma's hair telling her it was the same thing what she wanted.

"To tell her the truth."

"Lie?"

"Can't, she smells a lie a mile away so.."

"Like my Emma." Regina smiled to the woman who was lying between her legs looking at her.

"Okay, dinner tonight at my place. Seven o'clock fine with you?"

"Yeah, it is. For both of us." Rea seemed to flip something near her. "Thanks sis. Love you."

"Love you too, dear." The phone call ended.

"What happens at seven?"

"Story time, dear." She sat up and captured her lovers lips. "Would you join us so I don't need to tell the tale twice?"

"I love to."

* * *

In two days the photo shoot would be over. Miranda thought. In two days they both were going back to New York and leave behind this town and she had to fire Andrea so she could have a relationship with the younger woman. Honest one and she really wanted that. For the public eye she wanted it to be secret for a while so they would have a chance to get to know each other before the media would ruin that from them and there was also her girls to consider.

They had stopped the photo shoot after five pm. It was useless to try to get the models work when they were shivering form the cold air which had surprised them all. She was standing at her window when she heard a soft knock on the door. She knew it would be Andrea.

"Come in." Her quiet voice echoed in her room. The brunet stepped inside and closed the door. Miranda waited for Andrea to get closer to her. Which she did. The younger woman rapped her arms around her waist and lay her head on her shoulder. Miranda relaxed on the warm body and let a long breath out of her lungs.

"Missed you." Andrea whispered to her ear.

"I missed you too." Miranda lay her head on Andrea's shoulder and kissed her beautiful head. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Not yet, we are going to my sister's mansion to talk and eat. I need her support as much as I need her to fill the blanks." Andrea pulled her even closer to her.

"When?"

"At seven." Andrea kissed her sensitive neck.

Miranda glanced at her watch. "Oh, my. What on earth are we going to do almost two hours?" Miranda felt her lips curl in a wicked smile.

"Oh, I have some ideas." The brunet told her when she turned Miranda to face her. The soft kiss soon turned to heated and hungry kiss which they both had wanted to do all day long. Hands were roaming all over their bodies which soon found their heated skin. Earning low and soft moans from both of them. Andrea found her sweet spot on her neck which made her knees buckle. "Andrea, I can't.." She didn't have to end her sentence because she soon found her bed behind her legs. Their clothes had disappeared on their fight with dominance and they both stood there with their undergarments. "You are so beautiful." Miranda moaned when she studied her lovers body.

"Oh, so not fat smart girl anymore?" Andrea smiled at her, but Miranda felt bad about it. She had been angry and the girl had been there at the time so she had lashed out on her. "Hon, don't think about it." Andrea kissed her gently and pushed her sitting on the bed. She slowly moved her bra and straddled Miranda's legs which was invitation for Miranda to take off the younger woman's bra. She kissed those perfect breasts which made her Andrea moan. It urged her to do more, because that voice form her sweet Andrea was reward she would always want. This perfect curvy body sat on her lap. For a second she was worried about her old body, but realized that if the woman was willing to be with her. She should show herself as she is. Honesty was the best thing to do. If Andrea wouldn't like what she saw, she wouldn't stay.

"What is it?" Andrea asked. She had noticed her worry in her eyes.

"I..Andrea, I am old and I.."

"Miranda, I don't care." Andrea kissed her and lay her down to the bed. She sweetly started to map her body with her hands and her sweet lips. Miranda could just moan. "Andrea, It's my turn."

"Not yet, love. Not yet."

Had she said love? Did Andrea love her? Oh, she hope so. Because she herself was in love with her lovely brunet. Her body was in fire when her lover teased her to no end. "Oh, Andrea. Please. Please. Don't tease."

"Tell me, Miranda. What do you want?"

"I want you inside me." Miranda moaned at the same time when she felt the woman's hands finding her wet cunt. Andrea seemed to know exactly what she wanted. She was teasing her for while when she filled her wet core. Her back arched and she tried to stifle groan, but it was useless. Andrea was so gentle with her and she loved it. None of her lovers had never been as gentle as her. Miranda moved her thigh between Andrea's legs and felt her wet core on her thigh. Oh, it felt like heaven and she couldn't wait for her turn to worship this body on top of her. Miranda didn't know what Andrea was doing but she couldn't help her hips grinding against that wonderful hand. "Oh, Andrea. I'm so close."

"Oh, so am I, baby. So am I." Andrea grinded on her thigh. "Let go, love." Andrea told her and kissed her. She did. Her whole body exploded and she could hear someone screaming and she really wasn't sure was it her or Andrea. Andrea's body fell limp on hers, breathing hard. "You, baby. Are amazing." The younger woman breathed on her ear.

"Darling, you have no idea." She barely had her breathing in control when she flipped herself on top of Andrea.

"I do think it is my turn." She smirked.

"Oh, I like how you think." Andrea rapped her legs around Miranda's hips. It definitely was her turn.

* * *

Emma was about to knock on Miranda's door, when she was stopped by a voice.

"I wouldn't go in there." Ruby said. She had this huge grin on her face.

"What do you know?" Emma squinted her eyes.

"Oh, they have been at it almost two hours. They actually are in shower right now."

"Oh, Oh.." Realization hit Emma and she smirked at it. She had to call Regina that they would be little late. Half an hour later the door opened. Smiling Andrea stepped out of the room to get to hers to change her clothes.

"Oh, hi Emma."

"Well, hello to you too." Emma stood up. "I was to pick you up."

"Well, we got distracted. We'll be ready in few minutes." Andy blushed a little and went her room.

"I bet you did." Emma gave the brunet a small laugh.

"Sheriff, are you harassing my Andrea?" She could hear a cool voice behind her.

"Oh, no I'm not. Obviously you did." She smirked to the older woman.

"No, no I did no such a thing, my dear." Miranda was ready to leave and soon Andy joined them.

"That was quick." Emma said. "It's obviously good to be wit.." Andy smacked her forearm.

"Zip it, Swan!"

"Alright, alright! Stop it or I'll tell your sister." Emma joked.

"Oh, you just do that and get yourself in deeper trouble." Damn. Andy was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Ro, she has been resiantly commenting on this fic and made me a perfect cover for this. Thank you.

* * *

The car ride had been quiet. Andy was nervous because this could change everything in her life. Right now she had everything she had wished for, but as fast as all this had come to her. She might as well lose one of them in one shift move. She really hated the thought about losing Miranda. It meant that her heart would broke. She knew the older woman was her true and only love. She had never loved like this anyone and she had her doubts that she could find anyone to love like this in this world, but she had been wrong. Andy had known it the first moment she had layed her eyes on this white beauty.

They arrived to her sister who greeted them. She led them to the living room to wait while the dinner was still cooking. Gia had known they would be late. After all, Andy had never really been punctual. Emma had collected their coats and bags so they could be comfortable and Gia offered them her famous apple cider. It was strong, Andy noticed. She glanced at her sister who just smirked at her.

"Quite strong, isn't it?" Gia said.

"Yeah, want my tongue loosen up?"

"I do. It is for your own good." Right then the oven dinged. Their dinner was ready. Gia snapped at her fingers and the dinner was on the table. Miranda had noticed this, but didn't comment on it. Not yet anyways. The conversation was light while they ate until it was time for the coffee.

"Let's just stop with this beating around the bush." Gia said. "The thing is, Rea here. You know her as Andrea, Andy and that horrid name Six. Is a witch."

"Well, I figured that out earlier today."

"You did?" Andy's eyes were big.

"Yes, darling. I did. Why else would you be carrying around wooden stick?"

"A..and?" She was afraid to ask but it had to be asked.

"Nothing." The older woman took a hold on her hand.

"But what you don't know.. is that.. I'm not form here."

"You are from London, aren't you?"

"Nope, I lived there quite long time, but I'm not form around here. From... this.." Andy tried to show with her hand.

"What she is trying to tell you, she is not form this world." Emma said. "She is actually from our land."

Miranda took a moment to think. "Do you really want me to believe this?"

"Miranda, this whole town is from there." Andy said. First time in her life she couldn't read Miranda's facial expressions.

"Are you telling me that the fairytale's in this town are real?" All three women nodded.

"I can't believe this." Miranda stood up. "Surely you, Sheriff don't believe this?"

"I do. I am the savior after all."

"You all are crazy. You have to be." Miranda saw how Andrea's heart broke, but this couldn't be true. She was level headed and realistic woman and she really had hard time believing in witches, but they had been around for ages. She had seen her share of magic to believe in it. After all her cousin from mothers side was one. They didn't talk about her and what she was, but it was enough for her to believe. But this can't be true and they were trying to play her like some dummy. Fairytale's are for children, Young children. Even hers were already too old to believe this loud of bull shit.

"Where do you think all these stories come from?" Andy asked. "Every story has come from somewhere."

"That just it. These are stories!" Miranda had started to pace.

"What can I do to make you believe?" Andy asked.

"I don't know." Miranda snapped.

Andy took a moment to think until she got up and stood next to her sister.

"Gia, take my heart out."

"What?" Miranda and Regina said out loud at the same time.

"Take my heart out, Gia."

"No, I can't." Regina shook her head.

"You have to. I need you to take it out." Andy lay her hand on her sisters shoulder. "You know how human heart looks like. This might be the only way for you to believe."

"Regina, You can do it." Emma squeezed her lovers hand. "She needs to believe and if this is the only way to make her understand."

"Okay," Regina stood in front of her sister. "I.."

"Just do it." Andy said and closed her eyes. She felt her sisters hand on her chest for a second then it went through her chest. It did hurt, but not as much as Miranda's words had a minute ago. When her heart left her body she couldn't feel a thing. No love, no hate. Sorrow was gone. Any pain she had felt, had disappeared.

"Oh, you poor thing." Regina studied the heart in her hand. "You have a crack on your heart." Andy opened her eyes and saw it. It glowed soft pink, but there was a white crack on the surface. "Sit." Regina spoke to the heart and she did.

"You see, Miranda." Regina said to Miranda. "This is her heart and now I have it. I can tell her to do what ever I want, but I wont. I might have been the Evil Queen, but she still is my sister and I do love her." She squeezed the heart a little which made Andy grasped her chest in pain. "I can kill her." She offered the beautiful heart to Miranda which the older woman took from her. "Now, you can kill her." Miranda studied the heart in her hand.

"Are all hearts like this?"

"No," Regina said. "Mine is black. Because I have done horrible things in my life." Miranda gave Andrea's heart back to the older brunet.

"Stand up, dear." Regina whispered to her sister. She put the heart back in Andy's chest. All those feelings were back in one push and she felt her eyes mist with the pain and she almost fell to the floor, but Miranda had been quick on her feet and steadied her. When she felt those soft lips on her forehead she knew the older woman believed her. Partly anyways.

"Is it really that black?" Miranda hugged her young lover.

"Yes." Regina said.

"I would like to see. It is so hard to believe that you two are related after seeing so beautiful heart."

"You want to see my heart?"

"Yes, I would." Miranda let go of Andrea.

"Well, the thing is. I can't rip out my own heart."

"But Andy can." Emma continued. She herself wanted to see Regina's heart. Was it really that black.

Andy was horrified. "I can't!"

"I.." Regina started. "I would like to see it myself." She glanced at her sister.

"Gia, I have never done that!"

"Oh, please. You have so!" Regina smiled. "From that horse. Do you really think that I didn't know. How else would that mare been so nice to you?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want our mother to know. If she had. Well, you know what she would have done then."

Andy knew. She would have made her read all those horrible books and taken every good thing from her. She would have made the same things to her than she had done to Regina.

"You know, I haven't done this after that."

"I trust you." Regina said and opened four buttons form her shirt. Andy said something and put her hand on her sisters chest. She was gentle as ever when she pulled out the heart. It was black, but there was light pink glow.

"Regina, You may have black heart. But it seems it has woken up." Miranda smiled to Emma. "It seems, love is strength." Andy put her sisters heart back with a smile.

"Gia, You are getting better." She kissed her cheek.

"I.. I thought." Regina drank her wine. "I thought I might never be able to."

"Honey, I knew it couldn't be that bad." Emma smiled to her lover. "I knew there still was some good left in you." Emma leaned to her lover and kissed her sweetly.

There was pregnant pause.

"Okay, could we move to something else. This heart ripping part got me little riled up." Andy huffed and sat down to her seat. Miranda went to hers and sipped her cold coffee. She grimaced. She saw Andrea flip her finger to her cup and it heated again.

"Thank you, Andrea." She smiled. "So, tell me how did you end up here."

The sisters glanced each other. "Okay, this is the part no-one really knows. Only us and mother." Andy said. "You all know that Snow white got in trouble with her horse and she was saved by Regina." She saw her sister flinch. "Well, it wasn't Regina. It was me." She let the information sink in. "So, the king wanted to marry me. I was only fourteen at the time and I didn't want that. Neither did Gia. So, we got this idea that we would leave that realm and stole our mothers book about how to open a portal. We finally did it and I went in and waited for a long time to my sister came after me. She never did." It is sad memory for her.

"My mother pulled me back. She abused me and she almost killed me. Instead offering Rea to the king she offered me. Telling it was me who had saved his daughter. I was in love with Daniel at the time, but she killed him. Ripped his heart out and squeezed until it had been dust. I married king Leopold. It really was horrible time for me. I was prisoner in my own home until the king was killed by my indication. I may have influenced on him to do so but I never told him to do so. He was in love with me. At the time, my heart had already started to blacken so I really used people to my gain. How we did end up here..well. I made a curse which ended most of us here."

"Why did your mother kill Daniel?"

"Because she could. That stupid little imp called Snow White had told my mother about him. We were about to escape together."

"Honey, you are still talking about my mother." Emma said.

"How, what..?"

"Before the curse, Snow White and Prince Charming had a child. Emma. To protect the prophecy they send her here with Pinochio. Then the curse send us here and the time here froze up for 28 years. Then Emma came here and broke the curse. Our time started to move forward and we came known to the world. That is how you found this town."

"Andrea, how old are you?" The girl mumbled something. "Come again?"

"I said I'm 51."

Miranda couldn't believe what she had heard. "How's that possible?"

"That I would like to know myself. You promised to teach me that little neat trick." Regina smiled.

"Well, magic."

"You know you are older than I am."

"Yeah, I know." Miranda had just turned 50. "And if you want... I can slow you for ageing too."

"Oh, you can?"

"How?"

"Phoenix tears." Andy smiled to all of them.

"And you have them?" Regina asked.

"I do. I have endless supply. I own phoenix. Well, I don't own him. He just lives with me. He moved with me to New York when I left London. He's called Rupert." Her smile was shy.

* * *

The dinner had been more interesting that Miranda had expected. To know her lover was a witch wasn't the problem, but to believe that all those fairytales she had read to her children. Really was true.

Andrea lay next to her while she flipped pages on the book which she had given to her to read. It took almost her whole night when she got to the last few pages. There was a page where Regina was laying on her bed and crying. Henry, her son had wounded her deeply and she would have cried her eyes out too if her girls would have said those things to her. Emma was there too to console Regina. Oh, that was when they kissed the first time. Next page was about them. Her screaming at Andrea when she had been jealous to no end and she had kissed her. Why hadn't she noticed the comment on 37 years? Oh, well. She didn't care as long as she had her own brunet next to her. The next part surprised her more. It was about their dinner party. It broke her when her eyes hit on the line where her sweet darling Andrea had broken her heart. She had been the reason why there was a crack on that beautiful heart. "I am so sorry, darling." She whispered to the sleeping form in her bed. When she turned a next page there was forming a new picture but it was just shades. She would need to show it tomorrow, well to day when they both were awake.

She lay down. Instantly Andrea pulled her closer to her body and nuzzled her neck. Oh, she really loved her Andrea. And top of all this, her Andrea was Princess. Who would have ever guessed?

* * *

The dark female shadow was studying the mansion. It was something that she had expected, but she really hadn't expected to see those sisters together again. She always thought Andrea had died on her trip in that portal. She had been wrong.

Cora turned to leave to the Hook's boat. She promised herself she would get her revenge. Andrea had ruined her plans and Regina had been too weak to be the queen. She had to give it to her though. She had tried to kill her after all. Luckily, Hook was easy to manage. It was true. Good help wasn't easy to find. Cora smiled to herself. It was time to get what she wanted. Power.


	7. Chapter 7

"You are fired." Miranda said just after she had cum to her lovers mouth.

"What?" Andrea looked scared.

"I can't have you if you work for me and I do need you by my side. I mean all the time."

"Oh, I thought I had done something wrong." Andrea relaxed on her stomach.

"Oh, you did everything right. That's why I fired you." Miranda smirked to the younger woman. Finally Andrea smiled at her and kissed her stomach.

It was time to get up. It was their last day in Storybrooke. Miranda couldn't wait to get home to see her girls and have Andrea for dinner. She smirked at her own double meaning. She would have both, but then she saw Andrea's sad eyes.

"What is it, darling?"

"I.." First the woman didn't know how to continue. "I feel a little conflicted." Andrea sat up. "I would like to stay here and get to know my sister again, but I want to get to know you too." Miranda felt bang of quilt in her heart. She had taken this young woman granted and assumed that she would come with her.

"Well, I have to get back to New York." Miranda's voice was a lot more cooler that she meant it to be.

"I know and I will come with you." She couldn't endure those sad eyes.

"No, you will stay here as long as you need to. You know where to find me." Miranda tried to give her reassuring smile but failed.

"Thank you, Miranda." Andrea leaned on her and kissed her. "But how will I be able to keep away from you?"

"You wont even notice I am gone."

"Oh, I will. That I can promise." Andrea's smile made her heart melt.

"Good." Miranda flipped her lover under her and kissed her Andrea silly.

Getting up was far from her mind but she knew she had to because if she didn't they would never get out of this room which meant that the photo shoot would go to hell as soon as her minions were on their own. Oh, Nigel can do miracles, but not her job.

When they got to their location. Miranda informed to her staff that Andrea no longer worked for Runway and she was not to be disturbed with any kind of minor tasks which Emily seemed to be glad. She finally was Miranda's number one girl to go, but when she saw Andrea sit with her boss with a smile directed at Miranda, her brain was nagging at her.. When she saw Miranda answer with her own honest smile she was floored. That cunt was sleeping with the boss. She spat out her orders to anyone to get things done. Why? She had no idea. Well, she might have been little jealous because Andy the fat Six was sleeping with Miranda and Miranda had chosen her over Emily. It wasn't fair!

Nigel was kiddy to find out why had his Six been fired. He was happy to see his boss and an old friend happy. He noticed something was wrong with her friend and it seemed it had something to do with that had planned on asking about when he found the older woman standing alone in one of the tents. But when he noticed that small smile on his friends lips. He changed his mind. Miranda was happy and he didn't want to bring Miranda's mood down.

"Miranda, I am happy for you."

"Oh, Nigel. You startled me." Miranda had jumped a little. "Thank you." She finally said and smiled to Nigel. Concern was evident on Miranda's voice.

"Something's wrong though..." Nigel stood next to his friend. He had to ask. After all, Miranda was his friend.

"Well, Andrea is going to stay here for a while."

"What? Why?"

"It's not your concern, Nigel." Miranda stated. "But as you are my friend and Andrea's. It's a family matter why she needs to stay here for while."

"Family?"

"Yes, she'll tell you if she wants to." Miranda smiled again. The conversation was left alone after that, because his friend's object of affection walked in with two cups of coffee. Wearing a smile which was only meant for his friend. He walked out of the tent and smiled. It was time for Miranda to be happy.

* * *

"Hey, honey." Andy kissed Miranda. "When you are off to the set again. I am off to see Gia."

"Why?" Miranda pouted. "You can see her all you want but I am leaving in few hours."

"Hon, I am just going to go ask if I could stay with her. I wont be long." Andy pulled the older woman in her arms. "Before you go. I am so going to show what magic can do." She meant the kiss to be innocent and tender but soon it had turned in full blown passion. When they broke the kiss she had to steady herself. "Wow."

"Indeed." Andy noticed Miranda's faint blush on her cheeks.

"You really are cute when you blush."

"Andrea, I am not or have I ever been, cute."

"I didn't ask what you think." With one last peck on those delicious lips she left the woman. It was time for Miranda to get to work.

Andy found her sister at her office. She had apparated herself there.

"Wow, nice office."

"Shit, Rea!" Her sister squealed. "What if I had some company and you just buffed yourself here!"

"Gia, I did check before that." Andy smiled. "You mean you would have been having your way with our dear Sheriff?" Regina's face went red. "Oh, don't worry about it. I know you love her."

"That, that is so strong word to use."

"I know, scares me shitless." Andy smirked. "I had something to ask you though."

"Well, ask away."

"Miranda fired me and I was wondering could I stay with you for a while."

"She fired you? What the hell happened?" Regina was furious.

"She fired me when I was between her thighs giving her the best pleasure she ever had and she wants me too much to have me in her office." Andy smirked at her sister's look. She really didn't know how to react on that.

"Well, dear. There was too much information for me." Regina sat back down to her chair. "And I would like it if you stayed with me as long as you want."

"Good and I promise I wont take your time with Swan." Andy turned to leave the front door.

"Can't you puff yourself out?"

"Nope. If I do. I might end up on Miranda's lap naked." She opened the door. "Tha tha, sister."

* * *

So, Andrea had magic. Different magic than her and Regina. Cora thought about it, but her arrogance took yet again bigger bite. She knew she was allot stronger than those sisters. They had come out of her after have her blood running in their veins, but not as strong as hers. Their impotent father polluted their DNA which was just fine with Cora. Now she knew what she had to do. She flicked her wrist and the window to Regina's office was gone.

She would make Andrea think that Regina had killed Miranda Priestly.

Cora was about to lose her temper when that girl was still in Miranda's room doing things that she really couldn't comprehend. Both of them were lusting after women. How on earth this could be possible? It must all be their father's fault. He was the impotent! When Andrea finally got out of the older woman's room Cora hid herself from the girl. She noticed some girl come by with a smirk.

"Good evening, Andy. I see you had fun."

"Hey Ruby. I did."

The Ruby girl sniffed the air noticing something different.

"You smell that?" Ruby asked she wrinkled her nose.

"Mhm..sorry Ruby, it might be me."

"No, nothing like that..that smell is good and very... intriguing." Ruby flirted with her. Andrea blushed deep shade of red. "But seriously. I have smelled this before. It smells like..danger."

"You might smell me then." Miranda Priestly walked out of her room. "You are flirting with my woman." Miranda pulled Andrea in her arms and kissed her roughly. "You forgot these." She offered Andrea her panties and smirked.

"Oh, I did on purpose." Andrea told the other woman.

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes, so you can take them home with you." Andrea kissed the older woman. Ruby felt a little out of place when she just stood there. That bitch obviously could smell her but she really didn't care. Not when she was so close to take that white haired bitch away form Andrea. Just a few minutes more and she would get what she wanted.

When Andrea slipped in to her room and Miranda went to hers. Ruby was still there standing and studying her surroundings. Go away, wolf. Cora said in her mind which the woman seemed to hear. Shaking her head she left to go back down.

* * *

Miranda had last minute bagging to do when she heard a knock on her door. Thinking it to be Andrea she was surprised to see Regina behind her door.

"Regina, come in." The brunet walked inside. "What can I do for you?"

"You can die." Regina stated coldly.

"What?"

"Oh, you heard me." The brunet flipped her hand and she saw herself laying on the floor, hole on her chest. Miranda felt horror for a second in her body, but then everything blackened out.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy was about to knock on Miranda's door but noticed it to be ajar. She bushed it open and found her sister kneeling on the floor heart in her hand. A real human heart. Fear jumped in her heart and stomach when she saw Miranda's body lifeless on the floor.

"Gia, what have you done?"

"You don't deserve to be happy!" And shift movement. Her sister disappeared. Andy ran to the body and tried to wake her but knew it was useless. The blood on Miranda's chest told her everything she needed. Blinded by anger and hate she called her broom. Ruby had come to the room when she had heard her cry and now was standing there with her wide eyes open.

"Andy, what..who?"

"Regina." She spit the name out form her mouth. She mounted her broom and left to kill her sister.

Andy blew up the front door to the mansion and stormed in to the study where she heard startled cries. When her sister saw her she binded her to her roots.

"You killed her." Andy spit out.

"What? Who?"

"You killed Miranda. And now I am going to kill you."

"Rea, I didn't."

"I saw you Regina! You had her heart in your hand!" She flicked her wrist which held her wand and Regina could feel cuts forming on her body. When she was about to use the last and final curse on her sister. Emma walked in..

"What a hell?"

"She killed Miranda." Andy flicked her wand at Emma. The blonde was tied to the chair.

"What? When?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Andy, she couldn't have done that. I have been here the whole time." Emma begged.

"You weren't here a minute ago." Andy was angry. Her heart has been broken by her sister. It was the second time already and she really couldn't take it anymore.

"I was two minutes ago! I just went out back to call Henry when I heard the explosion, Andy. Let her go." Andy thought for a minute. Her anger disappeared and she fell on her knees. The Spells were off. Regina could move again and so did Emma. Emma was about pull out her gun when she was pushed aside and the older brunet was kneeling to her sister. Regina took her in her arms and let her sister cry her pain on her shoulder. Soon after that her father, David called Emma telling there was a body, but Emma already knew who's body it was. Miranda Priestly had died today leaving behind her true love and her darling children.

* * *

Regina couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her sister had lost her true love. She felt her pain inside her heart. Who else could do this than her and Rumble? Only one could come to her mind and she really hoped to be wrong.

She had left her sister sleeping on her guestroom when she took her cell and called Emma.

"Do you have any idea who has done this?" She asked.

"No, I don't. First I thought it could have been Mr. Gold, but he has alibi, Belle." She could hear anguish on the blonde's voice.

"I might have an idea." She started to make coffee.

"Well?"

"Cora."

"But how? How could she be here? We were the only ones who came out of that portal."

"I know, she must have found another way, but who else could do this and look like me?"

"You are right. We need to make a plan to trap her and send her to hell."

"Yes, I know. Come home soon." She ended the call and saw Andy standing there with her puffy eyes.

"Mom's alive?"

"It seems so and she is here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dear, I was going to."

"I miss her, Regina. I miss her so much." And she didn't mean their mother. It was heart breaking to see her little sister to be broken so deeply. "I..I have to call Nigel and let him know. I have to..I have to.." Regina took a hold on her sister when she was about to crash on the kitchen's floor.

"I'll take care of them. Don't worry about it now."

"I.. How.. Gia. How do I go on?" Andy sobbed.

"I don't know. I turned to be the evil queen after I lost Daniel, but I wont let you turn to one."

"I almost killed you." She whispered. "If Emma wouldn't have been there.."

"I would have done the same thing, dear. I would have done the same thing." Regina kissed her sisters forehead.

They were still sitting on the kitchen's floor when Emma came back with Snow White and Charming. She instantly took her sister in protective hug and asked Emma to help her to move this small fragile body to the living room's sofa. Few minutes later the body in her arms was asleep again.

"We need to question her." David said with little too cold voice.

"You can do it later. Now I will not let you talk to her."

"Regina, She is suspect and we need her statement." Snow continued.

"Snow, You are not the Sheriff, you don't even work for one! So back off!" She hissed. Trying not to wake her sister.

"I told you guys." Emma sat next Regina. "She is asleep anyways."

"No, You are the Sheriff and our daughter. You need to do your job as one!" Emma heard her mother say. "And Henry needs you at home."

"As much as he needs me. They need me more. I think Ruby can look after him little while longer."

"We need to know what happened." David was getting angry.

"You haven't told them?" Regina glanced at Emma.

"Hadn't had the chance." Emma wanted to kiss her but knew it was totally wrong time to do so. Regina nodded.

"This woman in my arms, is my little sister. Her true love was killed." Andy started to stir on her lap. "Gia." Her voices hoarse after crying her eyes and voice out. "They need to know."

Andy sat down on her own. She felt her sister's hand on her shoulders.

"I am Regina's little sister. I was the one who saved you that day." Andy lay her eyes on Snow White.

"You?"

"Yeah. When we were younger we did look like twins." Andy smiled. "I didn't want to marry your dad so Regina and I stole a book from our mother and studied how to open a portal. Well, we learned to do so. I went first and I waited about three days for Regina to come, but she never did."

"Our mother pulled me back and made me marry your father." Regina told the reason why she hadn't followed.

"Then I met some good people. Studied hard.. along time actually. Magic and journalism which is the reason I ended up here." She felt her eyes misting again remembering Miranda, but she pushed them away. "And I found Regina. I was going to kill her, because I saw her kneeled next to Miranda her heart in her hand. If Emma wouldn't have been here. She would be dead too." Andy felt shame. She had been filled so much anger and hate. It would have been so easy to kill.

"Then why is Regina still here and not at the station?" David asked.

"Because she didn't do it." Emma took her turn to talk. "I had been here the most of the day and she hadn't moved an inch away from me while I was here." It was time for her parents to know. Emma took a hold on Regina´s hand. "I am dating the mayor." She glanced at her lover.

"Well, I would say you do allot more than that." Regina smirked.

"Well, anyways.." Her parents were in shock. "About two hours ago Regina called me and told her suspicion."

"You two are together?" Their mother asked in shocked voice.

"Really, You still hanging on that? Guys, I am trying to tell you who killed Miranda!" Regina really couldn't do anything at all than smirk. The situation was serious, but she still enjoyed those looks on Emma's parents face. It was priceless.

"Okay, okay then.. who?" David asked.

They all sat in silence until Andy took a deep breath. "Our mother."

* * *

dMiranda stirred when she felt a hand on her face. It was gentle and soft like Andrea's, but it was much more cooler than hers. "Andrea?" Her voice was hoarse.

"No, not quite." She heard older woman's voice. "I am her mother."

"Oh, wonderful. Family reunion."

"Something like that." Miranda studied her for a while. The older woman looked elegant and she did wear quality clothes. She seemed to like Prada. New Jimmy choo's were the exception.

"What have you done?" Miranda's voice was cool like she would be talking to her staff.

Cora gave her wicked smile. "I have done allot of things, my dear."

"Yes, you have." Miranda had been tied to the chair very well, because she had lost her feeling on her hands.

"But this time. I did kill you and your dear Andrea thinks that her lovable sister did it."

"What kind of a mother are you?"

"I just wanted best for my children, but they don't see it as such." Cora came closer to her and yet again touched her face. "You do have lovely skin. Unique hair."

"I suppose I should thank you for the compliment."

"That would be nice, but we both know you wont do that. Don't we?" Cora winked. "They call you the dragon lady?"

"Among other things." Miranda sniffed.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have balls."

Cora laughed out loud. "Really? Because you don't have balls?"

"Yes, in this world when you get where I am as a woman. You get to be called allot of things."

"Oh, you are saying this is a man's world."

"Yes."

"Too bad. Well, I have to change that then."

"You?" Miranda couldn't help the laugher which escaped from her mouth.

"You doubt my power now, Miranda. You have no idea what I am capable of, but I will show you." Cora started to murumur something out loud. There was purple smoke which filled the cabin. Just now Miranda noticed she was in side of a ship. Old ship. Soon the smoke left form the cabin.

"What did you do?"

"Just cursed this whole town to be separated from the outer world until I get Andrea and she will teach me how to use her magic so I can step out of this bubble to your world."

"What makes you think she will help you?"

"Oh, she had just lost you because of her sister. She needs me." Cora's smile was evil.

"You don't know her."

"Oh, I do. I do know what hate does to my children and Andrea isn't any better than her sister is."Cora left the cabin with her evil laugh.

Darling, I am still alive. Please. Please, don't do anything harsh. Miranda prayed. She hang her head feeling her eyes tear.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy touched her lover's cold face. She had been layed on the coroner's table with out her clothes. There were only white sheet covering her body. Andy could see the open and empty hole on her chest. "I love you." She whispered to the cold body. "And I will find you."

Few hours earlier she had come to see Miranda to tell her goodbyes, but she had noticed something on the body which wasn't there. Miranda had a birthmark on her left hip. Small, but very ticklish place for the older woman. She had asked her sister to join her.

"What is it?"

"She's not Miranda." Andy had whispered.

"Rea, dear. I know you are hurting but.." Andy stopped her.

"I know, but this body isn't her. She has birthmark on her left hip and believe me. I know that is there."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I might be grief stricken, but I know that body too well to let it guide my emotions." Andy had found hope again. Miranda might still be alive which meant. She still could find her alive. Miranda always says she lives on hope and it was now Andy's own motto. She lived on hope. They called Emma and her family to meet them at Regina's mansion. When they got there, the two witches threw spells around the mansion so no one could come in without them knowing. Andy had told what she had noticed on Miranda and then and just then Snow told about Lancelot. How Cora had tricked them being him. It didn't matter now because they really needed a plan to get Miranda back.

They soon realized why had Cora targeted Andy. She was the only one who knew how to use magic outside Storybrooke. She needs Andy to teach her which was something what could save them. Cora didn't have her heart and Andy's magic needed that heart. What Andy didn't know, would someone else' heart work? That was the risk. Her mother could rip her heart out and make her put her heart in her. That really wasn't what she wanted to her heart to her mother. They decided that it wouldn't work. She would lie her teeth blue if she had to.

Now she was walking and crying her eyes out. It was pretty easy after remembering what she had almost done because of their mother. Andy knew her mother was close by watching her every move. Soon she felt the familiar terror on her spine when her mother walked behind her. "Andrea."

Andy froze. She turned slowly to face the older woman. "Mother?" She said. It took allot of acting from her part when she ran to her mother's arms and hugged her. "I missed you so much." She cried to her mother.

"There, there. Everything will be alright, darling. Mother's here." Andy had never felt her mother hug her and now she did. It felt good as it also felt strange. Rea, don't be fooled by her kindness. She knows what we want from her. She knows we want her love. She heard her sister's voice in her head. Andy had wanted to feel this for so long, but knew her mother wasn't really doing it because she loved her. She was doing it because she needed something from her.

"Mother, how did you get here?"

"With a friend." Cora told her. "What happened, dear?"

"Regina killed... she killed Miranda..and...and.. I tried to kill her..but..but that fucking Sheriff was there and she didn't arrest her. She didn't believe me, mom. She didn't. I loved her. I really did love her." She cried her pain. It took all of her power to be believable to their mother.

"My dear child. I'm here. I'll help you." Cora stroke her hair. "Will you let me help you?"

"Yes, mother. Regina has to pay." Andy gave her murderess look.

"Oh, she will. Now, darling. We need to go somewhere where they can't find us."

"Where would that be? They know this place better than me, better than us." Andy froaned.

"Magic, dear. Or did you forget that we are witches?" Cora smiled and transported them to some place which Andy didn't know. She only knew it was near the docks because she could hear the foghorn.

"Where are we?"

"Some private place." Cora smiled sweetly to her. "Now, dear child. You need to rest. When you wake up. We will make a plan to get your revenge."

"Yes, mother." She took the bed which she noticed on the corner. "Where are you going?"

"I need get some food for you, dear. I'll be right back." After Cora left she put on a protective spell. She would wake before her mother would get too close to her to do any harm to her. She really wanted to go look for Miranda, but she knew she had to earn her mother's trust to find out who was this friend of hers. Who would help her? She did fell asleep quite soon. Her mother was right. She needed her strength to do what she had to do.

* * *

"I thought you would like to sleep." Cora said to her guest.

Miranda opened her eyes to see that her hands and her ankles were free but she was locked in some kind of a cell. There was bed for her to sleep if she wished to do so. "Thank you." She murmured while she rupped her wrists.

"You are quite welcome." Cora smirked. "Oh, I almost forgot. Andrea is with me now and because she is so driven to revenge your death. She will give me everything I ask of her."

No, Andrea! Miranda's mind screamed. "It seems you have won."

"Oh, yes I have."

"Cora, before you go. Let me remind you of something." The woman had stopped middle of her step. "Good always wins."

"My dear. That is only fairytale." Cora left with a smug laughter. Emma, I hope you were serious about that statement when you said that good always wins. She lay down on her bed and thought about her Andrea. She hope to God, that the woman wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Regina was worried to death about Andy. She had gone missing when they had seen their mother. She hoped to hear from her sister, but she knew she wouldn't hear form her tonight.

Emma came to her study.

"I know you are worried, but hon. You need to rest." She felt her lover's arms around her.

"I know." Regina let her body relax against the blonde. "It's just that.. it has been so long she has seen Cora. She might have forgotten what kind of person she is."

"Gina, We have to trust her." Emma turned her. "I love you and I will not let anything happen to you or Henry. And I will do my best to keep Andy safe."

"I love you, too." Regina smiled. Emma might not have noticed her words but Regina had.

"Oh, good." Emma met her lips with a passion. It felt like it had been along time since they had kissed like this and she had missed it. She felt her feet get off the ground and she was carried away from her study. Emma took her to her bedroom.

"Let me make love to you."

"Yes." She could only say. She could never deny Emma.

Emma was so gentle with her. Caring and loving. It wasn't frantic trust like before. When she came she felt like her orgasm would never end, but when it did. She really was spent and she had fallen asleep soon after that. Emma had stayed next to her telling that she needs to sleep. Not to worry about her needs. Oh, how she loved Emma.

* * *

Andy woke up when the sun was getting up. She had slept the whole night without waking up. Which meant her mother hadn't been there. Where was she? "Mom." She called out, but nothing. Andy took off the spell and got up from her bunk. She noticed her clothes were wrinkled so she took her wand and changed her clothes to clean once. She looked out of the window and noticed her mother coming out from thin air. Oh, there she was. She must have a boat with her. Her mother was talking to some man who's left hand was a hook. It must be Hook then. The man who Emma and Snow met in Enchanted forest. She backed out form the window before they noticed her. Soon after her mother puffed in. "Good morning, dear."

"Morning, mother." She gave her sad face to her mother. "There isn't any good about this though."

"Dear child. You need to let go of her. She is after all. Gone."

"I know mother and I will let go when I have Regina's head on a platter!" Her mother didn't notice her watching when she smiled. Andy felt her stomach flip. It was that arrogant smile which she remembered form Enchanted forest.

"Dear, you will get everything you want. Let me take care of that." Her mother told her. Andy's stomach was flip flopping when her mother offered her food. "I know you aren't hungry but you need to eat to get you strength back." She was right on that. She did need her strength fully if she was to get her mother dead or back. How can she get her mother back if she never had her? She wondered.

"Dear, I need to get some things together. I need you to stay here."

"Mother, please. Let me come with you."

"No, I need to keep you safe, dear. This is the place." Her mother left her alone again. Andy duplicated herself to stay there. If someone would come in they would find her twin. Who wouldn't talk or say anything. She could be in catatonic after all. She had lost her true love and almost killed her sister for it. She transported herself to Regina's mansion.

* * *

Regina was already wake when Andy appeared to the kitchen. The older woman jumped a little but when she saw Andy she hugged her.

"Rea, you okay?"

"Yeah," She took some coffee. "You know she is sick. Really sick, but I think I know where she keeps Miranda and I think I know who's with her."

Regina sat down next to her.

"Well?"

"She is at the harbor with Hook. The ship is hidden to naked eye so you will have hard time to find it." Andy sipped her coffee. Why was it that her sister's coffee tasted so much better than Starbucks?

"Did you try to contact Nigel?"

"I did, but we have a problem. We can't contact outsiders. Someone has hidden our town again."

"By someone you must mean our mother."

"I do." Regina leaned on the table. "Has mother asked you anything?"

"Not yet, but soon she will. Did you find her heart?"

"Not yet, but I know it is in my vault. Somewhere there." Regina left out desperate breath.

"I will try to get to Miranda today."

"No, it's too dangerous to do it now."

"Gia, I have to know is she alright." Andy was desperate.

"I know, but right now you have to play along."

"I am going to go and see if she is alright. You can't change my mind on that."

"You will give me ulcer."

"I love you too." Andy smirked. "I need to get back before she comes back to see me and would only find my double there. Oh, she wants to kill you as much as she thinks I want to kill you. So, be careful, sis." With those words she left.

Her mother was about to enter her room when she arrived to her so called room. She had to act quickly and in mear seconds she had her double back in her body when her mother stepped in.

"You should rest." Her mother said again. "I have big plans for tonight."

"Mind telling me?"

"Not yet." Without a warning her mother had thrown something at her and she fell a sleep.

* * *

Cora studied her sleeping daughter. "You sould have been the queen. Not your foolish sister. You are much more stronger than her." Cora sat next to Andrea's sleeping body and touched the girl's cheek. "You always were my number one child." Her hand caressed those long brown locks. "Why did you have to run away from me?" Cora had a feeling in her mind. A feeling which she had never felt before. She could only say it felt like a sadness but she knew it wasn't that. Regret was much closer to it. She shook her head to rid her mind of foolish feelings which only were for the idiots.

"Now, lets see how you tic so I can make you toc." Cora lay her hand on Andy's forehead and closed her eyes to see inside her daughter's mind.

She was stonewalled.

It hit her hard and her eyes snapped open. "My, my, dear. You have some wonderful tricks, but mine are better." She tried again and the same wall hit her but this time she didn't stop there. Cora could feel her sking starting to sweat and the body next to her started restless sleep. Fighting against her mental abuse. Suddenly the image changed to clouds. She was flying on the broomstick. Never had she seen one quite like this before. Suddenly it took a deep drive and she could see a small golden ball. The ground was getting closer and closer and she almost let go of the memory when suddenly a hand catched the ball. There was cheers to be heard and she felt happy. There were other teammates who came to her and lifted her up. They had won something.

Yet again the brick wall hit her and she started to feel frustration lurking it's way inside her mind. "Oh, you little..." Cora murmured and pushed through again.

This time she ended up facing her daughter.

"You will die tonight." Andrea's voice was poisoneus. Her eyes were cold as ever. One sift move from her wand and Cora felt excruciating pain in her body. It felt like she was dying. The pain was too much for her and she let the mental connection break. Cora's eyes flew open and she gasped air. Her skin was sweaty but she could feel the cold shiver go down her spine. This would be useless to continue. She thought. It seemed her little girl had learned few tricks while being here. Cora stood up and started to pace. What else could she do? She tried to open up a window to Regina, but it obviously was blocked from any magical attempts. Same hapenned when she tried Sheriff Swan. They must be together then. Cora thought. Who else? Her step came to halt. Oh, of course! She magicked new window which showed her Prince Charming and Snow White also known 'Mr. And Mrs. I will always find you'. How dull.

"Are you sure this will work?" Snow asked.

"I don't know, but we have to trust Emma."

"I do trust. I just don't trust Regina and how different could her sister be? Really. They both have the same mother after all."

"Emma trusts them and we have to trust her." David kissed his wife. Ugh, Cora wanted to hurl her guts out. "I'll see you later. I need to see Ruby and ask her help."

"Okay, be careful." With one last kiss the man left.

Cora was about to close the window but then she heard Snow's comment. "I truly hope to God that Andy can pull this hoax on their mother."

So, her darling daughter would betray her which also meant she knew Miranda was alive. She sould just kill her, but for some reason this dragon lady had captivated her intrests. She wasn't scared of Cora and there weren't many of those who didn't fear her. She would spear the dragon lady's life, for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma knew she shouldn't be at the harbor, but she needed to do something. She tried to find the ship which Andy had been talking about but couldn't seem to find it. It must be somewhere here! Come on, Emma! You are good finding things! She studied her surroundings and finally found seagull who disappeared in thin air. There! Emma run to the empty dock and started to feel her surroundings like a blind woman. Finally she felt a rope. She entered to the ship which was empty. No-one was there. Hook wouldn't leave this place with out a guard. Or would he? After all, no-one wouldn't see this. She walked around before she went down to the hull. She couldn't believe when she saw Miranda sitting there in a cell.

"Miranda!"

"Emma, oh thank God someone found me!"

"Andy knows you are alive and she has to play along for a little longer. She might come here looking for you if I don't get her in time to tell her so."

"Oh, this is just too good to be true." There was a cold voice behind Emma's back. Shit. How much had she heard?

"The savior in my ship." Cora said.

"Cora, this is still my ship." Hook tried to say.

"No, it is not as long as I am here." She stalked closer to Emma. "We meet again, Sheriff."

"Cora." Emma answered. "I could say it's nice to meet you again, but I would be lying."

"Oh, you don't like me then? Too bad that I am your potential mother in law."

"It's not that I don't like you. You never gave me the chance to get to know you and then you tried to rip my heart out. It really made me think should I even try to like you." Emma backed away finding herself against the cell's bar's.

"Hook, dear. Open the cell door for our new guest." The man opened the door for Emma.

"Ma'am." He bowed to her.

They both stood there. They both were now Cora's prisoners. "You know that was really stupid to came alone here."

"Yeah, I figured that out all by myself, Miranda."

"Oh, ladies. Andrea will be joining us soon so keep it to yourselves." Cora flicked her wrist to silence them. They both had lost their voices to talk. Shit, indeed.

* * *

Regina was getting worried. Emma hadn't come home for dinner and she couldn't find her anywhere. She tried to call Emma's phone but it went straight to the voicemail. "Emma, where the hell are you?" She left the house to go to the sheriff's station but she only found David there.

"Regina, what are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Emma?"

"No, I thought she was with you."

"Well, obviously she isn't. Where the hell did she go?" Regina's worry was getting better of her.

"Did you two have a fight?" David sounded hopeful.

"No, we didn't. Rea came to us this morning and told where they might keep Miranda..." Then it hit her. "David, tell me that your daughter isn't so stupid she would go there alone?"

"Can't say that." Because it would be exactly what he would do.

"We need to get there. Right now!"

"I'll call Snow."

"Call me why?" Snow walked in.

"No time to explain." Regina took a hold on their hands and off they went in side the purple smoke.

Her two passengers were trying to hold on to their dinners when they got to the harbor.

"Oh, get yourselves together." Regina rolled her eyes. She took out her phone and called Ruby. The girl answered in seconds. "I need you to get my mothers heart and I need you to get to the harbor as soon as possible...You have that scarf I gave you?" Regina waited an answer. " Good, now You know how she smells.. it will help you to find it. You know where to look?" Yet again she waited for Ruby' s answer. This time the girl repeated what she had told her earlier today. She was about to end her call, but before that she had to say:"Thank you, Ruby. And Ruby. Hurry." She hang up. It was never too late to be nice.

"You two ready to move on or do I have to waist another minute with you two?"

"Let them take a breather." She heard her sister's voice behind them. She felt reliefed to see her but then she noticed her sisters troubled eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. Mom did something to me. I can feel it." Andy shook her head. "Anyways, do you have the heart?"

"I called Ruby to find it now."

"Okay, you ready to take her down?"

"No, but do we have another choice?"

"Not really." Andy tried to smile but failed. "But she has our true loves and I am ready to die for them."

"Me too." They turned to go. "So you know where that ship is?"

"Not exactly." Andy took her wand and started to shoot small white sparks until it hit the void. They found their way in and went for it. Regina was ready with two fireballs in both of her hands and Andy was ready with her wand. They knew they had to go down to the hull.

"I'll go first. All we know they might be only expecting me.. you might as well have the chance to be the surprise party with the Charmings." Andy told her.

"Alright. Be careful." She whispered.

* * *

To Andy those stairs seemed endless, but when she got down she felt her sixth sense was warning her like hell's fire. She had developed one on her Aurory days. It had come to good use then, but right now she knew she was walking in to a trap. She found the cell where Miranda and Emma were. They tried to yell, but Andy already knew they had lost their voices. She flicked her wand so they could talk again. She ran to Miranda and took a hold on her hands.

"It's a trap." She barely whispered.

"I know."

"Right on time, dear." Her mother said behind her.

"Mother." Andy acted surprised.

"Oh, don't be so sullen to find me here."

"Why, mother?" They both knew there wasn't reason to lie.

"Because I need you to teach me your magic."

Andy laughed at her mother.

"Oh, my my. You need me to teach you? How the mighty have fallen."

"No, not fallen. In time I could figure it out on my own but why do so when I have you, whom I can take it from?" Her mother smirked.

"Well, dear mother." Andy faced Cora fully. "Where is your heart?"

"Oh, why would I tell you that? Do you really think I would tell anyone?"

"No, you just need it if you want to learn." Andy lay down her wand. "You see, in this world. Magic comes from your heart and before you think about ripping my heart out I really need to tell you that it wont work. You need your own heart for it. Because it is connected to your unique signature." Cora's eyes went blank for a second.

"I will not let you put my heart back inside me."

"That is up to you, but if you want to learn. You need your heart to do so." Andy carefully studied her mother. Her emotions were all over the small space and she could feel how the magic cracked in there. "You will not win like this." Her mother growled. "You will not win." Her voice was getting louder. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE AWAY WHAT I NEED!" Cora yelled at her. Andy was about to raise her wand but her mother was faster. She flew against on those iron bars. She could hear Miranda calling her name in fear. Andy tried to get up but she couldn't. Her mother was about to snap her neck when suddenly she fell on the ground releasing her. Regina stood behind their mother. She was held tightly by Regina's binds. Andy got up and opened the cell's door to let out the two women. Miranda took her in tight hug and thanked every God she knew and those who she didn't. Andy could see Emma doing the same thing to Regina.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"I was held up."

"Hook?"

"Yes, your parents are looking after him on the deck." Regina kissed Emma.

"What are we waiting for? We need to get out of here." Miranda was more than just ready to leave.

"No, we need to wait for Ruby."

"Why?"

Regina let their mother go, but Andy secured her by a spell which kept her in place. She couldn't puff her way out of the ship or do anything else to harm them.

"What are you going to do to me?" Cora spat out.

"You dear mother of ours. Are getting your heart back as soon as it gets here." Regina smiled to her mother. "You might remember what love was."

"No, no! I don't want it!"

"We didn't ask you what you want, mother. You never asked us." Andy spat back to her.

"Guys, you really know how to make this interesting." Ruby came down with a box. "Can I crush this?"

"No." The sisters said at the same time.

"Oh, you two are boring."

"Ruby, a second ago you disagreed." Andy smirked.

Regina took the heart form the box. "Ready, mother?"

The older woman tried to struggle but it really was useless. The heart entered their mother's chest and they saw how their mother changed in front of their eyes. "Oh." Their mother breathed. The warmth and care came into her eyes. It was really surreal to watch, but when their mother tried to hug them both, they stepped back.

"You don't have the right to touch us." Regina told her. It hurt their mother, but she really did deserve it. Just in time, David came to see how they were.

"Deputy, you may arrest this woman." Andy pushed the older woman to David who took his hand cuffs and started to read her rights. Cora was truly crying right now telling how sorry she was.

"Mom," Andy called after her. "Give us time." The hope on their mothers eyes was enough to let them know that she would do anything to get their trust.

* * *

"We are going back to New York." Miranda closed her eyes. "And I will drag you if I have to, but you are not going to stay here." They had arrived to the mansion.

"There are few things we have to do before that." Andy said. "We need to get that cloak down.. and I really need to find away to keep contact with Regina and her family."

"I don't care how you do it. Just do it so we can go home." She took Andrea in her arms. "I will not leave here without you."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy smirked at her lover.

"Mom," Regina heard Henry's voice in front of her. She had been in deep thoughts thinking about the cloak.

"Yes, Henry." The memory of her son's words still stung in her heart.

"I wanted to.. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for being so cruel to you." The boy hang his head in shame.

"You are forgiven."

Henry smiled and ran to his mother's arms. "I really really really love you, mom. I do."

"I know and I love you too."

"Do you love Emma?"

"Yes, dear. I do very much."

"Good."

* * *

Cora sat in her own cell. She stood up and started to murmur small words. Soon there was purple smoke coming to her. The town still stayed hidden but now they could connect with the world again. She smiled. Oh, she had magic. But she wouldn't use it to her own gain anymore. She would use it to help others and in time she hoped to get her children's trust again. It might take a long time, but she wouldn't give up.

She finally had love and she finally believed that love was strength because there wasn't a thing what she wouldn't do for her children. Cora had done so much evil things to people she loved and to those she really didn't know. In her heart she felt a strong need to make things right again. Cora didn't expect forgiveness which she wouldn't get, but she could make things better for everyone.

She had always loved her children, but without her heart she had never really felt it. Now she did and she was ready to feel more, everything. Cora knew her girls wouldn't be together if Regina hadn't done the counter curse against her deadly one and she was thankful for it. She had been ready to kill everyone who stood between her and her goal and now all those people were here in Storybrooke. Cora made the decision that she would tell all of them. That Regina had saved them from her and she was ready to die for her sins.

It was time for Cora to be the mother whom her children had missed all these years. Cora smiled the first time in her life. Happiness was something she had never before had and she liked the feeling in her heart. If she was to die now, she would do it gladly with a smile. Amen.

* * *

Andy lay next to Miranda and stared the sealing. Her lover had been asleep for a while now. Good, she thought. Miranda needed that more than she was ready admit To anyone.

Andy's mind was buzzing like a beehive and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. She could hear her heart beat like always, giving her life. But something was off. Andy got up from their bed. She couldn't sleep and she needed to get something to drink. When she arrived to Regina's kitchen she felt a small jolt in her chest. Not really understanding what it was she took a glass of water and took a sip. Moments later she felt excruciating pain on her chest. It felt like her heart was burning it's way out of her. The glass had fallen on to the floor and it had spilled and shattered in million pieces.

Then the pain was gone as fast as it had come.

"Mother, what have you done?" She looked at her chest which was covered with black lines. It was spreading like poison and she could feel her heart was dying. Andy dressed up and kissed Miranda's forehead. The older woman stirred and woke up just a little bit to ask where she was going. "Just going out a bit. I'll be back soon. Sleep my love."

"Hurry back." The older woman said and turned to hug Andy's pillow. With out a nother words she left the mansion. She had to have a little chat with her dear mother.

Andy couldn't use her magic. Her heart was dying and she could feel her magic getting weak. It was too dangerous to do now.

Her mother was awake when she walked in to the station. David was asleep on his desk and wouldn't be waken any time soon. "Mother," Andy called. The woman smiled and stood up from her bed. The older woman could see her daughters disturbed eyes. "Dear, what's wrong?" Andy stepped closer to the pars and started to unbutton her shirt and showed her mother her chest. "What have you done?"

Cora touched her daughters chest barely before Andy pulled away from her. She felt horrible what she had done to her daughter. "Oh, that." She said. "I...well..."

"Out with it! What did you do, mom?" She could feel her daughters fear as anger leaping out to her.

Cora took a deep breath: "I might have tried to take your heart out, but couldn't."

"What?" Andy's Voice had lost it' anger.

"You heard me." Cora couldn't look at Andy. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Wh-why?"

"Because I wanted to know, but then..." Cora intently studied her nails.

"What, mother?"Andy was leaning on the prison pars.

"I couldn't take it out."

"Yeah I heard that, mom. What happened and don't you dare leave anything out!"

"First I tried to break your mind, but obviously couldn't. So I got frustrated and went for your heart, but something stopped me. This awful pain shot right to my hand and I may have accidentally cursed your heart." Cora mumbled the last part.

"You cursed my heart, how could you?" She could see the disappointment on her daughters face.

"I'm sorry, dear. I truly am."

"You need to fix this."

"I thought it would already be fixed or have you already forgotten that the true loves kiss will break every curse?"

They had kissed. They had made love. They had done all those things, but her heart was still cursed. Was it possibe that Miranda wasn't her true love? No, she was. Andy could feel it in her dying heart.

"Explain why it didn't work and don't try to say she's not my true love, because I know she is. I can feel it in my heart."

"There could be million reasons, dear. Maybe you aren't the one for her. It is known fact in enchanted forrest that true love can be one sided."

"Other options, mom. You need to give me other choises because mother, I want to live."

"It could also be that Miranda is too different from you. That she is just too normal to save you."

"You know as well as I that's not true. There isn't anthing normal about her."

"Her heart is, her blood is."

"Options, mom?"

"Well, we could change her. We could find another true love with the ability to save you. We could take your heart out and seal it until we find a cure."

"There is no other cure than a kiss?"

"Apparently no dear. Not in this realm." Andy left her mother without another word. her tears were bloody which she frist didn't notice, but when she did she knew she would die in few days. She walked and walked until her legs gave out just before Gia's mansion. She sat on the steps and cleaned her bloody eyes. Oh, what was she going to do now?


	11. Chapter 11

Storybrooke was waking up with a smile. The morning sun was starting to warm up and the morning birds were siging to say: 'Good morning, Storybrooke.' Miranda woke up with a smile but when she noticed that her lover was still missing. She felt a bang of disappointment in her heart. Where was her Andrea? She should be here, next to her. Miranda got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a shower she looked at herself from the mirror. She looked old and she did look like a frumpy old bat. Like Stephen had said more than once. She wasn't young anymore and the life had taken a toll on her and you could see the lived life in her face and in her body. The twins, appendix removal. Some minor cuts here and there from the abusive husband number one. She was happy that her girls weren't his. There was something different though. In her eyes. There was a twinkle in them which she hadn't seen before. Well, she had after she had found out she was expecting the twins and she had always that twinkle for them, but now it felt different. More. She was in love for the first time in her life. With a smile she didn't add as much make-up than she usually did, because Andrea would love her just the way she is. The woman had seen her without make-up and didn't run away or look at her like she was about to run away. She had seen more love in those brown eyes than she had seen in her lifetime. Oh, how she loved her Andrea.

On her way to the kitchen she almost run into the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, I hope you are awake and not still in a deep sleep."

"Sleep, still." Was the mumbled answer when the blonde went downstairs to find some coffee.

"Good morning, Miranda." Regina said with a smile. "Don't mind her. She had never been morning person, it seems."

"Good morning, Regina." She smiled. "And I don't mind."

"Rea, still sleeping?"

"No, I was about to ask you have you seen her? She left middle of the night and…" Miranda didn't know how to continue. Suddenly there was fear in her heart. What if Andrea had left her?

"Oh, didn't hear her leave." Regina said. She saw the worry in Ice Queen's eyes. "She might be passed out on the couch." She offered but they both knew she wasn't there.

Suddenly there was a loud yell downstairs and cursing Emma yelling like the world was coming down. Regina left half running to see her lover and right behind her was Miranda.

"Dear, what have you done?"

"Didn't do anything! Some idiot left broken glass on the floor!" Emma had stepped on a piece of glass.

"Here, let me." Regina said and lead the blonde on the stool next to the counter. She kneeled before her cranky lover and looked at the wound on her toe. It wasn't big but it did bleed like hell.

Miranda found the rest of the glass inside the trashcan. "Regina, has someone broke a glass lately?"

"No, I don't think so." Regina healed her lovers toe with a kiss and with a smirk she left Emma sitting there with wonder in her eyes. She knew Emma just wanted to crap her and pull her back inside their bedroom. Her smirk disappeared when she saw the worried look on Miranda's eyes and she couldn't help herself than also feel worried about her sister.

Emma finally got her first cup of coffee when she finally realized Andy was missing.

"Where's Andy?" She looked at the older women.

"That is something which we would like to know too." Miranda took her first sip of the offered coffee mug. Heaven. She thought. If she would admit things out loud to just anyone she would say that Regina's coffee was way much better than Starbucks.

"She'll be here soon." Emma said and ate her breakfast which Regina had put in front of her. "Gina, if you keep doing this, I might just marry you." She winked at the brunet. With a smile Regina kissed her Emma. "I count on it dear." Right on those words the front door opened.

Miranda wanted to rush to see her lover but held back. She waited quietly as well as the two other women in the kitchen. When the brown haired woman stepped inside the kitchen they all gasped. They all saw the bloodied eyes which had been tried to wipe clean. Miranda barely set her mug done on the counter when she already was beside Andrea and took her in her arms. "Darling, are you alright? What happened?"

* * *

Andy didn't know how to answer so she gently bushed Miranda away. "I'm..I'm okay for now. I… just give me a minute." Andy left to clean herself. She had seen the hurt on her lovers face but she really needed to think what would she say to them all. Andy stood staring herself from the same mirror which Miranda had an hour ago. Oh, God. What am I going to tell them? She thought. She splashed cold water on her face cleaning the blood off. She took her clothes off and took a quick shower. Andy saw her chest still mocking her with it's dark lines. Spreading like wild fire. She could feel jolts in her heart and feared the pain might come back suddenly like it had been middle of the night.

The cold air hit her when someone opened the shower door. She had her eyes closed for the water to wash her hair. Andy could feel the warm body against her back and an arm coming around her middle. "Andrea," the soft voice called her. "I love you." It whispered. Yet again, bloodied tear fell down on her cheek. Andy knew Miranda loved her and this would be even harder for the other woman to understand. Or matter of fact. She couldn't understand herself. How this could be happening? She knew Miranda was her true love. She knew Miranda loved her, but was she the one for the White queen? Or was mother right that Miranda was too different?

When Miranda turned her around she could hear a small gasp from those lips she so much loved to kiss, she finally opened her eyes and looked at her lover. Miranda's eyes were glued on her chest. "Darling, you need to tell me what happened." The older woman demanded.

"Miranda, I don't know how to start."

"Start from the beginning." Those blue eyes finally looked at her brown ones.

"Mother did something to me and middle of the night when I couldn't sleep I went to get some water, but then I felt this pain in my chest and found some markings on my chest. I went to see mother and.."

"What did your mother do?" Andy could hear the anger in Miranda's voice.

"She cursed my heart."

"That idiotic little twat! I will end her!" Miranda was so furious that she was shaking in Andy's arms.

"Miranda," Andy tried.

"Don't try to calm me down! She needs to fix this! Right now! I will not have you in pain!" Andy found Miranda's stormy eyes. She had seen Miranda angry before but not like this. Never had she seen those eyes filled with this much care and passion. It made Andy love the older woman even more. She kissed Miranda showing her how much she meant to her and when she could feel Miranda's body realize the anger, she pulled away. There were no words to say how Miranda looked. She was magnificent.

Miranda pulled her back for a kiss which turned to be so much more. Regina would thank them after wards because they had used all that hot water when they got out of the shower. Miranda had been so careful not to hurt her while she was touching her body. Making Andy feel beautiful even if her flesh looked like dying skin. Miranda whispered her how beautiful she was so many times that she had no other choice than just believe. For a second the pain was gone and forgotten, but the reality of the situation came crashing down when she felt a strong jolt in her chest. Her heart was trying to get out again. Burn it's way. It felt more intense than before and she couldn't help than groan from the agony. Miranda's strong arms were around her holding her that she wouldn't fall down on the floor and hit her pretty little head. Like Miranda had said so many times to her.

Miranda was worried sick about her and she really didn't want that for her. But she guessed it was what love did for people. Get them worried even if there wasn't a reason to.

When Andy felt better they went downstairs where her sister and Emma waited on them. Gia knew instantly on her face that something big was going on so she waited silently for someone to start talking. But no-one did.

"Out with it! What did our dear mother do?" Gia really wasn't patient woman. Never has and that made Andy smile.

"Okay, our mom cursed my heart because she couldn't take it out and that made me sick."

* * *

Regina's heart fell. Their mother had tried to take Rea's heart and now she was sick, but the real horror lay behind the words. What that truly meant is that True Love's kiss didn't work then. There could be million reasons but the most feared reason was that her sister and Miranda wasn't meant to be. The idea was absurd, because they all could see that they did belong together. A blind person could see them in million miles that they were it.

"But shouldn't True love's kiss break every curse?" Emma asked. Voicing the only thing which Regina hadn't, because of the same reason that Rea hadn't said anything.

"Yes, well… obviously not." Rea said and Regina wanted to smack Emma. How stupid could that blonde be and at the same time so smart? Regina could see the wheels turning inside Miranda's eyes when the older woman realized what that could mean. She could see the sadness in those blue eyes and how those walls came up like a strongest firewall in the worlds known to her.

"What did mother say?"

Rea took a deep breath. "Well, she said allot of things." She glanced at Miranda seeing those walls high. "But she was wrong about my love for my Miranda. She told me that she might not be for me but she is. I know it inside my dying heart." Miranda seemed to think for a second before those walls fell bit by bit down. The white queen kissed her. "Do not doubt my love for you. It is real. More real than anything I have felt before."

"Dying?" Emma finally said. "Are you telling me that you are just gonna die?"

"Yes, if we don't find a cure for it. I don't have much time to find it though and I could really use some help to do so?"

"We will do anything in our power to do so." Miranda kissed her forehead. "I am not going to lose you."

"What else mother said?" Regina felt the same. She had finally found her sister and she wasn't about to let her go! Not for any reasons.

"She suggested to find another might be true love or change Miranda."

"What do you mean change me?" Miranda's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, you aren't form enchanted forest so mom thought you might be too normal to break the curse, but I will not risk your life for mine. Anyways there isn't away to go back there."

"Andrea! I will not let some stranger come here and kiss you in hopes it might just work!" Miranda huffed. "Besides, your mother wouldn't have told that option if she didn't have away back." That familiar eye roll made Andy smirk.

"What ever, Miranda, we aren't going back there. It is too risky to change you. You might die or worse. Change to someone else!" She tried to reason with the older woman.

"Rea is right. It is risky to do so and it is quite difficult spell to do and the things you need for the potion are hard to get." Regina said. "I don't know where to find them."

"We have Rumble." Emma entered herself in the conversation.

"NO." Both of the sister said at the same time.

"Why not?" Emma didn't understand.

"I will not be owning him any favors!" Andy said with a fury. "And no-one else too!"

"He doesn't act like that anymore. He would help us because he loves Belle and Belle is my FRIEND. If we ask nicely he might as well help us to please her!"

"Emma, if we take him back. He will change to different person. He is after all the dark one and if he goes back and there is no-one to keep him at pay. He will be more evil than he has ever been." Regina touched her lovers shoulder. "I know you want to ask him as much as I would if I wouldn't know what kind of a person he is. After all, he is the reason what I became."

"Okay, we won't ask him then." Emma huffed like a child. "Then who will help us then?" It took for a minute for Emma to think. "Oh, yes. I know." She got her phone and made a phone call. "Hey Dav- dad. Could you bring Cora to Regina's house?" She saw wide eyes on her and she only smirked. "Yeah, we need her for something. Tell you later." She hang up.

"Cora? Are you insane! I will not let her near my Andrea again! She has cursed her and now she is dying because of her!" Miranda got furious again. If there wasn't the hold of her lover's hand on her arm she would have smacked the blonde.

"Believe me I would love to do the same thing for other reasons, but now she is the only one who can tell what we should do about this."

"Very well then. Let's see this twat." Miranda really didn't like to see her, but Emma was right. She was the only one who could tell what and how to do.

* * *

David rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. He really didn't like this idea of his daughter's. To get this evil woman out of her cell to have a chat with her children. But he trusted Emma and her choices. After all. She was a Charming. His daughter. Regina Mills, the Evil queen came and welcomed them in with a snarl. She was as happy to see them as he was happy to see her.

"Ms. Mills." He said with a nod.

"Deputy." The mayor opened the door wider to let them in. "Mother."

It seemed they all were waiting for them in the kitchen and none of them looked happy.

"May I ask.. what is this about?" David glanced at his daughter.

"Dav- dad. Would you give us a minute? I'll come and find you to explain what is going on." Emma said with bleeding look.

"Okay, If it's alright. I'll wait in the back."

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Tree. Deputy." The evil queen growled.

Damn. How did she know he was going to take a taste of those apples? Ms. Mills surely knew how to grow them and he had liked them allot when Emma had given him some to taste. He didn't know how she had gotten them and really didn't want to know. Not now when his daughter was obviously sleeping with the Evil Queen. If she knew..she might as well hurt his Emma.

While he sat there to wait for his daughter to come he wondered would she really notice if he took one? He wouldn't dare to go closer the tree. She would have his head, well heart if he tried. He sat on to bench and leaned to rest his back. He closed his eyes to let the sun kiss his face. He was drifting off to nice little slumber when he heard a loud crash and the most beautiful singing bird. David looked all around but the sun had blued his vision. He had hard time to focus on anything but when he did. He saw a huge bird on that tree eating Ms. Mills apples. She will never believe that he hadn't touched them if he didn't go inside and tell them.

Slowly he backed away to the door and went find them. He was little scared too because he had never seen that kind of bird before and he was afraid that the mayor might want him to kill it.

"Ms. Mills. Sorry to.."

"What is it?" The woman snapped. "Can't you see we are having a very serious talk here."

"Ye-yes.. bu-but. I I jus-just…" David gulped. "Did you know that you have a huge bird eating your apples on your tree?" He finally said.

"WHAT?" The woman got up and ran to her veranda. So did the other four women. Regina was about to fry the bird when Andy grasped her hand. "Don't."

The younger brunet went to the bird which hopped down from the tree and chirped happily to see her.

"Oh Rubert! I missed you so much." The bird lay his head on her shoulder and folder his big wins around the woman. "Yes, I am sick." She kissed his head. "And I don't think even you can cure me. The true love's kiss didn't do the trick either." Rubert was sad and he did cry a tear to his friend, but like his friend had said. It wouldn't cure her, but it had helped. Andy felt more energized than before and the pain was less excruciating than before. "Thank you, Rubert." He liked Andy's smile. It was honest and pure for his liking. She has a beautiful heart even if it was dying slowly. Be brave he told to his friend and she smiled again. "I will. Come on. I would like you to meet my family."

"Everyone, this is Rubert. The phoenix I told you about." The bird bowed to them politely. "Rubert, this is Regina, my sister and her lover Emma, Cora, yes Rubert. The Cora, our mom, and this is David. Emma's dad. And this is Mirada, my true love." He had never seen so much love in his friend's face than he now saw. He was happy for her. He went to stand before this white haired woman. Of course Andy had talked about Miranda allot to him, but he had never seen her. He bowed to the older woman who nodded like a queen to him. Tell her I approve. He said, and tell your sister that I am sorry about her apples, but you do know I am crazy about them. If bird could smirk he would be smirking right now.

"Rubert is sorry about eating your apples, but he is crazy about them. You have no idea how much he could eat them and still demand more. I think most of my salary goes for those apples and then he will smell bad." She laughed out loud when Rubert huffed and puffed. I do not! "And… he approves you." Andy stood next to her lover and kissed her sweetly. "Good, because if he didn't I can always tell your sister to fry him." She smiled to him. Not the evil kind but the way you smile when you are just teasing.

Rubert changed himself to a small bird. He still could feel Regina's burning eyes on him. Oh, boy. I really shouldn't have eaten those apples. He thought.

Rubert sat on Emma's shoulder. He hoped that it was the safest place to stay. After all, Regina wouldn't hurt her lover, would she? But when the other woman came closer to Emma he flew to Miranda's shoulder. The older woman smiled to him and gave him a piece of apple. Oh, he like this woman. Knew just how to treat him. He could see Andy's eye roll and disapproving look, but didn't say anything. Cora was there too. She looked different than he had imagined. She wasn't so heartless what he thought she would be, but then the woman had answered his silent question. She had her heart back. But now, they needed to know what to do to help Andy.

* * *

Cora sat there and studied her family. This was her family again. Only two persons were missing, her husband and her grandson. The other was dead so he wouldn't be here. But her grandson should be, but she did understand that this was way too risky even for him and she really wasn't sure had Regina forgiven him. After all the boy had hurt her quite a bit.

She had a way to get back to enchanted forest, but to get back here. Was different story. If that giant has those peas they might just have away in and out. She couldn't understand why was her daughter fighting so much against this. Why wouldn't she let Miranda be one of them? Of course there was risks, but sometimes you needed to take some risks to make things happen!

"Andrea! I want to do this!"

"I know you do, but I won't let you! You have too much to lose! What about the girls? When we get back and they can't recognize you because you have become someone else? Or worse! What if you can't recognize them? And don't forget, you might die! It's too risky!"

"Darling, sometimes you need to take risks to exceed." Oh, I like her. Cora thought with a smirk.

"Hon, this isn't some business transaction! This is about your life!"

"What about yours? I will not be left alone!"

Cora studied her daughter and her lover. They truly were in love. It was sweet to watch them, but she also knew this could take someone's life. She had taken Regina's first love and she had seen the pain in her older daughter's eyes. She had put that pain there by ripping Daniel's heart out. Cora felt sick of her own cruelty. How could have she done something like that to her daughter? Oh, yes. She had been power hungry and she had wanted Regina to be the queen when she herself couldn't.

Suddenly the bird chirped and puffed away.

Everyone else seemed to be startled except Andy. "He does that." She said and continued to rise. "I need to take a break."

* * *

They all sat there in silence. No-one said a word, but they all were looking at the stairs where Andrea had disappeared.

"She is hurting." Cora said finally stopped the silence.

"And who's fault is that?" Miranda snapped.

"Dear, I know what I have done, but how would I have known that her heart was protected by some idiotic spell!"

"You are soulless little trollop!" Miranda was yet again getting angry at the woman. She could kill her just like that and she wouldn't feel any guilty of doing so.

"WAIT!" Emma yelled. She could see that it would get ugly before it gets better. "You said spell?"

"Yes, dear." Cora settled down. "There is some kind of a spell on her heart. I don't know what it is but it is strong." Everyone watched her like she had two heads. "What?"

"You just told us that there is a spell and you waited this long to tell us?" Regina said with low voice which could only mean anger.

"Well, yes. I thought you all were smart enough to figure that out! I told you that I had felt this strong pain in my arm when I cursed her heart. Of course there is a spell!"

Miranda had never been violent person, but this woman surely did make her want to slap her until she was satisfied and she was about to get up and do just that when the bird came back with dark haired woman. "Mary." Miranda gasped. "I thought you were dead."

"Miranda, as you can see. I'm not." She smiled. "It was touch and go for a while but we did get away in time."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Rubert here told me about Andy. Is she alright?" The woman was honestly concerned with her lover.

"No, she is dying. How..how do you know her?" Miranda felt jealousy to lift it's head.

"Well, she lived with us for a while. When she was recovering from the wounds which she once had on her hunts. She told me about her family, but I need to say. This is surprise to see you here."

Wounds? Oh, her Andrea had been hurt.

"May I see her?" Mary asked carefully.

"Yes, come with me." They went to find Andrea who was in a deep sleep on the bed which Miranda and her had been sharing. Mary went sit next to the woman and touched her cheek. Those brown eyes opened to see Mary. With a wide smile she hugged the woman. "Oh, Mary! What are you doing here?"

"Before I tell you I need you to tell me everything what is going on?"

Andy did, but she was surprised to see guilty look on her friend's eyes. "This is all my fault." She said, "But I do think I may be able to help you."

"What..how?" Andy truly was dump struck.

"Well, you see you have a protective spell on your heart. Those who try to do you harm by taking my heart, will feel excruciating pain. I was the one who put that spell there, because I wanted to do something good for you. You did help my family so much by giving us a place to be when we were hunted down by Voltemort. I never thought someone would curse your heart so my spell back fired by sealing it inside you that nothing would heal you. Rubert told me that his tears made you feel better, but didn't heal you. It seems that your realm's magic as this world's magic won't mix. When the other can heal the other won't. I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have been messing with this while I didn't know what would happen."

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole." Andy said. "Thank you for thinking about my heart. You are a good person and I do understand you need to do something for me and I do forgive you." Andy smiled.

"Thank you."

"Mary, you said you can help." Miranda had been watching and listening in silence.

"Oh yes, Miranda."

There was something familiar in those two. "Do you know each other?" Andy asked.

"Cousins." Miranda said and sat next to her lover. She took a hold on her hand and waited for Mary to do something. She could see Andrea's dump struck face. "I'll tell you later. Mary?"

"This might hurt and she might need you after I have removed the spell." Mary said and started to murur some strange words. Then she put her hand on Andrea's chest. There was a blinding light for a while and when it was gone the brunet was lifeless. Miranda tried to shake her but she wouldn't open up her eyes. "Andrea, do not do this to me! Mary, do something!"

"Kiss her."

"What?"

"Kiss her. You are her true love and true love can break any curse." Mary left the room leaving them alone. She went back downstairs to explain thing´s to Andrea's friends. Little later she realized they weren't just friends. But her family.

* * *

Miranda was scared. What if Cora had been right that she wasn't enough to break the curse? What if she wasn't special enough for her Andrea? She leaned closer to her lover. Barely touching those lips, she whispered: "I love you, Andrea. Please come back to me." She let her lips touch Andrea's.

* * *

**Sooooooo... I might have said something about finishing this up.. like two chapters ago.. I could say it's finish now but I think some ppl might kill me for it.. anyways.. let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

David sat outside. Waiting for her daughter to come and tell what the hell was going on. Why would they want Cora here and who was that woman who had suddenly puffed inside the mansion with that strange bird. When Emma came and sat down net him, she offered some apples which was form Ms. Mills tree.

"I shouldn't."

"Yes, you should, because this is going to take same time for me to explain." He took the apples and started to eat. Oh, these were just so good! He almost missed his daughter's story, but soon he found the apples to be too sweet for this. He could feel his face go green.

"Anyways.. you can take Cora back now." Emma finished. "And take those with you." She said with a smile.

For some reason when David went to get Cora, he had the urge to put her in hand-cuffs.

"Really, deputy. Do you really think these could hold me down or that little cell of yours?" Cora's smile was wicked.

"No, but it will make me feel better." Safer. He thought and took the woman to patrol car.

* * *

"Well, I have done what I can do here. I do apologize about all this. I just wanted to protect Andy." Mary said. "I hope she'll be alright."

"We too do. Thank you for coming. How did you know how to come here?"

"Rubert came to get me. It seems that some of the people have the gift to hear his words and I am one of them and you may have seen him act with Andy. She also has the gift. He came to me when he felt the magical signature on that spell and did get me here. I wish I hadn't done that. I just wanted to give something back to her after she had helped us so much." Mary stood up. "Anyways. I think it's time for me to leave." Rubert rapped his wings around the woman. "I hope to hear from you soon." And then they just puffed away.

"Wow." Emma said.

"Indeed, dear." Regina took the blonde in her arms. "Should we go see what's going on upstairs?"

"We should." Emma kissed her sweetly.

* * *

Miranda suddenly felt those strong arms around her and she was easily flipped under the precious body she loved so much. She could feel her tears falling down on her cheeks.

"I knew you were my true and only love." Andrea said and kissed her again with so much passion that it was all consuming.

"You came back." She moaned when she felt those lips on her neck. "Oh, I was so worried."

"I will always came back to you."

"Oh, please. Make love to me." Miranda begged.

"Your wish is my command." Andrea said and did just that.

* * *

Regina and Emma was about to knock on the door when there was aloud moan. "Oh, Andrea!" Emma was about to open the door, but Regina stopped her.

"Dear, it wasn't bad 'Oh, Andrea'." She smirked with her own glint in her eyes. First the blonde just stared at her when she finally got the hint.

"Oh, oh..umh." Emma was so cute when she blushed.

"Dear, let's go make some own magic." Regina whispered to her lover and pulled the blonde to their bedroom.

* * *

"Andrea, we will leave first thing tomorrow morning. I will not stay here any longer to wait what could happen next. I do not wish to hear any idiotic excuses like you dying." Miranda lay on her back and stared the sealing.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy turned to her side to study her lover.

"I almost lost you. I won't stay here and wait for someone else to try and take you away from me."

"I know. I love you." Andy kissed Miranda's shoulder.

"I want you to come to the townhouse. Meet my girls and I will tell them about you."

"They will be excited!"

"What?" Miranda turned to face Andy.

"They asked me once why aren't we together when we spent so much time together and I think they need someone to help them with their projects."

"They know?" Miranda was surprised.

"No, they don't know. They wish us to be together."

"Oh, this will be much easier then." Miranda pulled the younger woman in her arms. "I want you to move in with us."

"In time sweetie. In time." Andy smiled. "Shower?"

"Is there any hot water left?"

"Aren't you dating a witch?" Andy jumped off the bed and winked at the white haired queen.

Miranda smiled. "Oh, yes I am." She still felt the tingle between her legs. Andrea had a quite nice spell for extra part. "I truly am." Miranda followed her lover with her own wicked idea. "I will marry her."

* * *

Regina waited for her sister to get down. She knew she was still awake, because she was the night owl of their family. She smiled when she heard those footsteps on the stairs. She had missed to hear those and sometimes she had imagined them while living here. Rea had been the only one who had kept her at pay in so many ways. She could remember thinking: 'What would Rea do?' and when she was alone with her thoughts she could hear her sisters laughter and see her smile. Regina was finally happy. She had her family again in her life.

"Hey, sis. Can't sleep?" Rea said.

"I could, but I waited for you." Regina smiled.

"Oh, Okay." The younger witch sat down next her sister. Regina gave a cup of tea for her to drink. "Miranda wants to leave in the morning."

"I figured as much, that's why I was waiting for you. One last chat before you head out to the big city."

"Gia, It's not like I am going to leave you again."

"I know. I wish.."

"What?"

"That we could see more often. You have to go back to your life when I need to stay in mine."

"When I get back to New York, I will send you an owl. It's our way of communicating with other witches. It'll be yours to write to me and in time I will request from the ministry a port key to install so I can travel here as often as I want to." Rea sipped her tea. "It might take some time. The ministry is all about paper work and I do hate paper work."

"I am quite good with paper work. You might send some over to me."

"Sure. That would be nice."

They sat there in silence for a while just to in their thoughts when finally Regina had to ask.

"What are we going to do with mother?"

"I was hoping you would have some ideas what to do." Rea huffed. "Community service?"

"Who would want to have her near them?"

"You are right." Rea took a moment to think. "We could take her magic away."

"No, she would drive me nuts."

"Okay, bind it then. That she only can use it for good."

"That's sounds allot better. Here are some things she could fix with magic and make things better for allot of people. She might even enjoy doing those things for them."

"Oh, I just can't believe all of this. I have you back and mother. It feels like a dream and I will wake up alone in my bed."

"No you won't. We are here for real." Regina took her sister's hand in hers. "Will I see you soon?"

"I hope. There are like million things to do to get things started and I would really love to play aunt for real!" Rea smiled with her thousand watt smile.

"Henry would love that." There was sadness in her eyes which didn't go without notice.

"I know he hurt you, but he was angry and he wasn't ready admit that you are allot more than the Evil Queen and now you have Emma."

"Yes, I surely do have her." Regina smirked. "And I think I need to see if she is still asleep."

"Yeah, right. If she is…you will wake her up." Rea laughed. "I so can see through you."

"Well, Rea. Good night." Regina went back to her bedroom. She found the blonde naked on her bed. Curled around her pillow. Oh, she loved Emma. With small kisses she woke her lover up and those kisses turned to heated passion.

* * *

Andy went back to her room after she had cleaned up the kitchen. Miranda was wide awake and the bedside lamp was on. She was going over the book with her Ipad. "Darling, I wish you could have told me where you were going?"

"I'm sorry. I needed to talk to Gia." She kissed her lover. "I thought you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up."

"I was until I found the bed empty. Again." Miranda put the Ipad down when those lovely lips were on hers. She pulled the younger woman on her lap.

"Forgive me?" Andrea asked.

"Keep kissing me like that and I will forgive you anything." She said and continued kissing her lover. She couldn't wait to start her life with her Andrea and her beautiful twin girls. I will marry her as soon as possible. She thought with a smirk and flipped her lover under her. Oh, and I won't take no for an answer. She had a wicked smile on her lips and that familiar glint in her eyes. "I love you."

THE END…

* * *

**Okay.. this is the end of this story..there might be some small one-shots time to time... like Regina and Miranda getting drunk while Emma and Andy are with the kids... or Cora driving Regina nuts by asking when will they be getting married... Anyways.. I hope you all have had your fun with this fic as I had mine.. Thanks to all of you who have given me reviews. They have been wonderful as always.. I still have to say..Ro. You are wonderful, thank you from all of your hard work and making me those wonderful covers. I loved them and still do. :D Well..anyways.. I'll be going back to my other story now.. NoNameToSay is the next one on my list.. have a nice day.**


End file.
